


BURN OUT

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fantasme, Liaison au travail, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, burn-out, soft smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Rey est une employée débordée travaillant à SKYWALKER ENTREPRISE sous la direction de Luke Skywalker, qui l'exaspère à longueur de journée. Dépassée par le rythme affolant de son quotidien, elle est sur le point de faire un burn-out. Elle serait prête à n'importe quoi afin d'échapper un instant, juste un instant, à ses angoisses et son stress permanent. C'est lors d'une panne d'ascenseur où elle se retrouve bloquée dans l'obscurité avec un jeune homme aux grandes mains dont elle n'a pas vu le visage qu'une part d'elle-même insoupçonée fait surface et menace de lui faire faire une bêtise.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 70
Kudos: 18





	1. EN APESANTEUR

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Voici ma toute première fan fiction spéciale Reylo AU Modern! Dès ce premier chapitre, il y a ce que j'appelle du "soft smut". C'est du smut moins explicite. Érotique, mais plus imagé. Par exemple, j'évite les termes trop "techniques" et les remplace par d'autres plus poétiques ou laisse suggérer l'action. C'est un bel exercice d'écriture. Sur ce, jespère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

Pourquoi ça n’arrive qu’à moi? Cette pensée fulmine dans ma tête, fait battre mes tempes. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Je veux juste retourner chez moi au plus vite pour me blottir au fond de mon lit. Si bien que j’aurais pu abandonner mon téléphone dans mon bureau au lieu de revenir le chercher au 50ème étage de SKYWALKER ENT., l’immeuble dans lequel je travaille. Mes collègues et amis, Rose, Finn et Poe, doivent s’impatienter en bas. Enfin, surtout Poe. Il avait hâte de quitter cette « pathétique fête de bureau » pour aller en boîte. Mais Rose a insisté pour qu’on m’attende. Qu’il aille donc faire la fête, puisque ça ne le dérange pas de dormir deux heures par nuit, contrairement à moi!

J’attrape mon téléphone sur mon bureau en me jurant de ne plus jamais l’oublier. Et je suis sûre que je ne tiendrai pas cette promesse. Je m’engouffre dans la cabine de l’ascenseur. Ça m’a pris un temps fou à convaincre le concierge de me laisser entrer en plus! Encore des minutes de sommeil de perdues. J’allume mon appareil. 23h17. Génial. Et plus que 5% de batterie, bien sûr. Je pense à trop de choses en ce moment pour que le fait de le recharger quand je ne l’ai pas dans les mains me vienne à l’esprit. Je m’adosse contre la paroi. Il faut que j’envoie un rapide texto à Rose pour la prévenir que j’arrive.

J’allonge le bras pour appuyer sur le bouton « rez-de-chaussée » et je me reconcentre sur mon téléphone. Les portes se referment. Je détache mon chignon brun. Il me serrait trop. Je lisse ma petite robe bleue et me frotte les yeux. L’ascenseur descend quelques étages. Je souffle un bon coup. Allez, ça sera bientôt fini. Je serai bientôt en train de m’endormir dans la fraîcheur de mes draps. Soudain, la cabine s’arrête. Une sonnette. Les portes s’ouvrent. Mais ce n’est pas mon étage. Quelqu’un entre. Je croyais que j’étais seule dans cette partie de l’immeuble, à part le concierge au rez-de-chaussée. Je n’ai même pas la force de lever la tête pour regarder qui s’est. Je n’ai qu’une envie : enfin me reposer dans mon lit.

Du coin de l’œil, je perçois une silhouette masculine portant apparemment un beau costume. De larges épaules et une odeur particulière. Le genre de parfum à s’appeler « Eau Sauvage » ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, c’est un malpoli. Pas même un « bonsoir ». D’un autre côté, j’aurais eu la flemme de lui répondre. J’ai les batteries à plat, comme mon téléphone. Je jette un rapide coup d’œil. Ses grandes mains me paraissent jeunes. Ce n’est donc pas mon patron. Tant mieux! La dernière chose dont j’ai besoin en ce moment, c’est bien de me retrouver nez à nez avec ce vieux grincheux de Luke Skywalker.

Je devrais rester concentrée sur mon téléphone. Mes amis m’attendent. J’ai sommeil. Mais une idée étrange me vient soudain à l’esprit. Comme lever la tête me prendrait trop d’énergie, je me mets à imaginer le visage de cet inconnu. Son physique. Et je le vois beau. Comme si c’était mon idéal masculin. Et s’il se passait quelque chose? Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment en manque. Les idées semblent venir à une de ses vitesses dans un ascenseur…

Les portes se referment. La cabine descend. Et soudain, un bruit de moteur qui s’éteint. L’ascenseur se bloque et nous plonge dans l’obscurité. Le silence envahit l’espace. La seule lueur reste celle de mon téléphone éclairant faiblement mon visage. Mais avant que je ne songe à activer le mode lampe de poche, sa batterie meurt dans mes mains impuissantes. Maintenant, me voilà coincée dans l’ascenseur d’un building désert en compagnie d’un inconnu sans visage dans le noir le plus complet. Je pousse un grognement de rage.

_Calme-toi, Rey. Respire._ Je suis énervée. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment! Je suis pressée! Il est tard et mes amis m’attendent en bas! Je voulais juste récupérer mon téléphone, moi! Et rentrer chez moi! Quelle poisse. Je n’entends rien. À part le sang qui bat contre mes tempes. Je sens la proximité de ce mystérieux inconnu. Mais je ne sais pas où il est. Je l’entends à peine respirer. Il n’a rien dit. Est-ce qu’il se trouve aussi embêté que moi d’être ainsi bloqué? Je n’ose pas bouger. Je pense que nous sommes tous deux encore un peu sous le choc pour réagir. Et à moitié endormie dans mon cas. Je ne veux pas penser à une solution pour me sortir de ce calvaire. Je veux juste que l’ascenseur me descende de là, comme il est supposé le faire.

Soudain, l’atmosphère s’alourdit d’une étrange tension. Presque palpable. Sans doute à cause de la panique, du stress et surtout de ma lourde fatigue, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser qu’être enfermée avec un inconnu sans même savoir à quoi il ressemble est tout de même excitant. Une étrange chaleur monte en moi, venant accroître mon rythme cardiaque. Est-ce que cette idée germe dans la tête de n’importe quel humain digne de ce nom bloqué dans un ascenseur avec un ou une inconnu(e)? Comme un réflexe de la nature?

Je suis exténuée. Je travaille une éternité d’heures par semaine à la boîte pour un salaire minable. Ma vie sentimentale est au niveau 0, voire commence à creuser dans les négatifs. Je vois rarement mes amis en dehors du travail. Je n’en peux plus. Alors, naturellement, à un moment, je vais bien finir par craquer et faire une bêtise. Et peut-être plus tôt que je ne le crois. Cet inconnu… Je n’ai pas vu son visage. Alors, son visage peut être celui dont j’ai envie. Ça semble très superficiel, mais je suis sûre qu’un scénario comme ça doit bien arriver dans les émissions télés spécialisées dans les rencontres amoureuses avec des gens que l’on ne connaît pas. Et qu’on ne voit pas. Je ne suis pas la seule à être attirée par ce genre de situations.

Peu à peu, je m’imprègne de cette idée. Il va se passer quelque chose. Il le faut. Parce que j’en ai très envie. Je me rapproche de lui à l’aveuglette, en espérant ne pas trébucher comme une grosse débile. Je suis bien trop près. À quelques millimètres de son corps. Suffisamment proche pour qu’il devine mes pensées. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je n’ai jamais fait ça avant! C’est ce qui m’obstine encore plus. J’imagine la réaction de mon compagnon d’ascenseur. J’imagine un concierge grognon comme celui d’en bas ou un stagiaire timide, totalement perdu face à mon comportement. Ce serait drôle. Pour une fois que c’est la fille qui prend les devants dans ce genre de situation. Mais je me souviens du beau costume que j’ai entraperçu avant que les portes ne se referment. Non, ce doit être un employé important, même si nous étions tous tirés à quatre épingles pour cette petite fête de bureau. C’est sans doute un de mes supérieurs, en fait. Dans tous les cas, il est bien mieux payé que moi.

L’homme se tourne vers moi. Est-ce qu’il en a lui aussi envie? J’espère que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir l’esprit déplacé dans cette galère! Tant pis. Je vais tenter quelque chose. On verra après. S’il me repousse, je bouge mes petites fesses et essaie de nous sortir de là. Même si ça doit me prendre le peu d’énergie qu’il me reste. Ensuite, je disparaitrais sous terre, rouge de honte. Je prends les initiatives et, à tâtons, cherche son visage. J’ai besoin de le toucher. Il est haut. J’y dépose ma main. Je le tâte, incertaine. Je déduis donc qu’il est plutôt grand. Imberbe. Cheveux bouclés. Plus longs que ce à quoi je m’attendais. S’arrêtant sur sa nuque. Encadrant sa figure allongée. Très doux au toucher. Je me dis que je pourrais passer des heures à les flatter.

J’effleure lentement sa joue, à la découverte des détails de son visage. J’en redessine les contours, laissant parcourir mes doigts. Ses yeux. Son long nez. Son menton légèrement de travers. Mon pouce s’aventure sur la commissure de ses lèvres et les caresse doucement. Il échappe un petit rire mal à l’aise en soufflant du nez. Des lèvres pulpeuses. Ça me plaît. Sacrée nature humaine. Ça doit tout de même être bizarre de se faire ainsi tripoter la figure dans le noir par une main inconnue. Ça devrait m’interpeller justement. Une réaction normale de sa part aurait été de me repousser, confus et indigné. Le scénario que je me suis inventé est beaucoup trop irréaliste pour se produire dans la vraie vie. Mais comme le fait qu’il se laisse faire m’arrange, j’oublie rapidement ce détail.

Je sens le souffle chaud de l’inconnu sur mon visage. Il reste de marbre quelques instants, comme s’il évaluait la situation. Comme s’il était lui aussi dépassé par ces émotions et cherchait à comprendre mon état d’esprit. Il me prend peut-être pour une folle nymphomane. Une femme en manque d’affection avec les ovaires au bord de l’explosion. C’est probablement le cas. Pour être honnête, je me fiche de quoi j’ai l’air en ce moment. J’ai juste besoin de voir jusqu’où cette petite idée incongrue dans cette situation hors du commun me mènera, juste pour échapper ne serait-ce qu’un instant à mon quotidien oppressant.

Il ouvre soudain la bouche. Je crois qu’il veut me parler. Sans réfléchir, je pose mon index sur ses lèvres, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je préfère que nous gardions le silence. Hésitant, il lève son bras et caresse à son tour ma joue de sa paume de géant. Je souris. J’accueille son contact avec plaisir. Comme si je l’avais toujours attendu. Je ressens comme une décharge électrique le long de mon échine. De délicieux frissons parcourent alors ma peau. Mes lèvres s’entrouvrent. Mon souffle se fait court. Mon cœur est sur le point d’exploser. Je voudrais tout à coup que sa grande bouche se pose partout sur moi.

Bien sûr, mon cerveau m’envoie un message paniqué. « _Euh… Rey? Qu’est-ce que tu fais, là?_ » Il a peur pour moi. Il craint que je ne me mette en danger. Mais je suis bloquée avec cet inconnu de toute façon. Autant en profiter, puisqu’il semble autant d’humeur jouette que moi. Je tourne mon visage vers la chaleur de sa paume, comme pour m’y réfugier. Il sent bon. Je lève mon autre bras pour serrer sa main dans la mienne. J’entends un froissement de tissu. Il vient me prendre par la taille. _Eh bah, dis donc! Il est entreprenant!_

Je suis un peu amusée par l’absurdité de la situation. Pour une raison que j’ignore, son toucher m’ensorcèle. Ses mains épousent la forme de mes hanches et les caressent tendrement. Je recule lentement de quelques pas. Il me suit, comme s’il avait peur de perdre mon contact. Je finis coincée entre deux parois de la cabine. Son torse ferme et puissant se colle alors contre ma poitrine. Me voilà à présent prise au piège entre son corps chaud et l’acier froid. Je sens sa main lente se promener le long de mon dos jusqu’à la naissance de mes fesses. J’ai dû mal à rassembler mes esprits. Mes jambes se transforment peu à peu en coton. Quel petit coquin! Je le vois venir. Et soudain, il pose délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur la douceur de ma gorge. Le contact est grisant. Presque onirique. Oui. Ce n’est pas un simple toucher de visages. Il n’y a pas de malentendu. Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose.

Ces nouvelles sensations émoustillantes qu’il me procure menacent de me faire totalement basculer. Je risque fort de me laisser aller et de céder au désir qui s’embrase de plus en plus dans mon bas-ventre. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J’ai toujours adoré les bisous dans le cou. Il se fait un chemin de baisers jusqu’à mon oreille, qu’il mordille presque. J’ai l’impression qu’un micro se frotte contre mon tympan. J’apprécie tout aussi le son sourd que perçoit mon ouïe de ce côté. Poussée par cette soudaine montée d’adrénaline, je lève ma main vers sa nuque et le guide lentement vers le centre de mon visage. Je cherche sa bouche, comme un nourrisson cherchant le sein. Et une fois trouvée, j’y presse un petit baiser pour commencer, comme une invitation. Un petit baiser d’une dizaine de secondes. Ou plus. Semblant d’abord surpris, il prend soudain mes lèvres à pleine bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa main se crispe sur mes cheveux. Je sens qu’il est tout aussi désespéré que moi. Je retiens mon souffle et entrouvre mes lèvres, accueillant ainsi avec plaisir sa langue qui s’immisce avidement entre elles. _Ouh, mais c’est qu’il sort les griffes, le chaton!_

Je pousse un faible gémissement. J’ai été privée de ces sensations depuis trop longtemps. Je chasse mes bonnes manières et mon professionnalisme pour le moment. Mes bras s’enroulent autour de son cou pour approfondir ce baiser dont j’avais désespérément besoin. Je lâche à nouveau un petit gémissement lorsque son corps se presse lourdement contre le mien. Je sens son désir collé contre mon ventre. _Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien!_ Je ne sais même plus où je suis. De moi, il ne reste qu’un corps brûlant d’impatience. Implorant. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive? Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ce que je m’apprête à faire?

Sa manière de m’étreindre laisse peu de doutes quant à la suite qu’il aimerait donner aux évènements. J’ai encore du mal à y croire. J’ai l’impression de rêver. Ce genre de choses n’arrive… _jamais_!Pas d’un point de vue réaliste. Après tout, tout ça pourrait très bien n’être qu’un fantasme que mon cerveau surchauffé a pondu. Vu l’état dans lequel je suis dernièrement, ça m’étonnerait peu. Je dépose mes mains sur sa taille puis les remonte jusqu’au col de sa veste. Je descends le vêtement le long de ses bras. Le son du froissement de tissu qui glisse et tombe sur le sol accentue mon impatience. Lorsque mes mains caressent ses pectoraux et tirent sur sa chemise, comme une vilaine fille, je l’entends soupirer. Comme un… soulagement.

J’enlève rapidement sa cravate et déboutonne son vêtement au complet. Eh oui! Je suis entreprenante, moi aussi! Je sais ce que je veux et je l’aurais. À son tour, il effleure ma peau sous le tissu de ma jupe. Seuls des gémissements impatients et des respirations haletantes viennent troubler le silence de la cabine. Mon cerveau est désormais hors service, tout comme l’ascenseur. Le peu de volonté et de raison qui me restait s’est envolé. Je veux aller jusqu’au bout. Ça me fait tellement de bien. Ma paume encore posée contre son torse, je sens les muscles puissants et fermes de ses pectoraux. Ils sont si larges qu’on pourrait y faire cuire des steaks! Un seul mot me vient pour décrire ce corps que je ne fais que deviner : massif. Je m’imagine un colosse aux cheveux de velours et aux mains douces comme la peau d’un bébé. Complètement ébranlée, je me laisse enivrer par son parfum et par le contact de sa peau. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait chaud! Je sens les gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front. Quelques mèches se collent à ma peau. Cette panne a intérêt à se prolonger le temps que ça dure. Sinon, ce serait très frustrant.

Une de ses mains dessine lentement la courbe de mes seins tandis que l’autre relève délicatement la jupe de ma robe. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir mis de pantalon. Ça aurait été moins pratique. Je m’égare alors sur sa ceinture et en défais la boucle, tandis que son désir se fait plus appuyer contre mon ventre. Ses doigts caressent doucement ma peau tout en remontant le long de ma cuisse. J’halète. Il arrive au niveau de ma culotte et tire lentement sur le cordon. Puis, il s’arrête net. Sa voix grave et sensuelle vient m’effleurer l’oreille.

\- Je peux…? murmure-t-il faiblement.

Je frémis. Il n’a plus l’air si sûr de lui tout à coup. C’est tout de même bien qu’il doute. Il veut s’assurer que c’est vraiment ce que je veux. Je réalise que, comme cette situation est quelque peu imprévue, il n’y aura pas de protection. _Zut._ Bon, je prends la pilule régulièrement depuis l’âge de 16 ans et je n’ai plus qu’à prier qu’il n’ait pas de MST. Je me hais. J’aurais dû y penser. Je m’apprête à prendre un risque énorme! Je me souviens de ces moments à l’école où l’infirmière venait en classe pour nous sensibiliser à ce sujet et nous faire prendre conscience des dangers des relations sexuelles non protégées. Elle ne serait pas très fière de moi si elle me voyait. J’agis vraiment comme une gamine insouciante.

Je pousse un soupir et chasse à nouveau la raison de mon esprit pour le moment. Je me promets d’aller me faire dépister le plus vite possible quand tout sera revenu à la normale. Mais pour l’instant, le désir est trop fort. Je suis allée trop loin pour faire marche arrière. J’en ai vraiment besoin. Je me détesterai pour cette stupide décision autant qu’il le faudra quand tout sera fini. Mais _maintenant_ , je pose ma main sur la sienne et la guide vers le bas. Je sens le tissu trempé glissé le long de mes cuisses et mes jambes jusqu’à mes chevilles. Je me débarrasse de ma culotte en secouant frénétiquement les pieds. Je lui gobe à nouveau la bouche avec gourmandise, comme pour le dévorer tout cru.

Ses mains se placent sous mon fessier et me soulèvent jusqu’au niveau de la rambarde. Je sens le métal glacial sous ma peau brûlante. Choc hypothermique. Je frissonne à nouveau. Il me maintient habilement contre le coin de la cabine. J’écarte l’étoffe du col échancré de ma robe, découvrant par l’occasion mes épaules, et il embrasse doucement ma poitrine, passant sa main sous le tissu depuis la jupe, remontant le long de mon corps. Il cajole mes petites oranges. Ça chatouille!

Je soupire de plaisir. Et d’impatience. Je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps. Je n’en peux plus. J’abaisse mes doigts dans le noir pour effleurer son désir en train de se frotter tout contre le mien. Une de ses mains quitte ma peau perlée pour rejoindre la mienne et je devine qu’il a compris mon intention. J’écarte les jambes. J’avance le bassin. J’attends. Je suis son geste du bout des doigts. Lui aussi ne pourra bientôt plus se contenir.

Soudain, je sens le contact tant attendu entre mes cuisses. Il s’insère lentement en moi, s’y enfouit, s’y réfugie presque. Nous retenons notre souffle. Comme deux adolescents le faisant pour la première fois. J’expire enfin. Une faible, mais longue plainte s’échappe de chacune de nos lèvres. À l’unisson. J’entends sa respiration contre mon cou, qu’il embrasse avec fougue. Je crois même qu’il y met deux trois petits coups de dents. Moi, je dépose des baisers passionnés dans ses cheveux, tout en cambrant mon bassin vers l’avant. Je suis tendue. Enfin, comme d’habitude, sauf que pour une fois, ce n’est pas désagréable.

Des coups de reins. Des respirations saccadées. Des gémissements soulagés. Des baisers langoureux. Sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur les oreilles, sur les joues, sur le nez, sur le front, sur les yeux, sur le menton. Partout. La chaleur de nos corps enflammés l’un contre l’autre. J’enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Comme je suis inconfortable en prenant la trop basse rambarde comme point d’appui, j’essaye de me tenir quelque part en hauteur. Mais évidemment, les parois de l’ascenseur ne sont pas équipées de poignées pour ce genre de choses. Je ne peux que me cramponner à mon partenaire mystérieux à la bouche si délicieuse. Nous devons avoir l’air de deux beaux idiots. J’espère que je ne suis pas trop lourde et qu’il ne va pas se mettre à fatiguer au bout de deux minutes. J’espère réellement, car je m’abandonne. J’oublie le stress de mon quotidien. Mes supérieurs qui me mettent constamment la pression. Mon salaire médiocre. Mes tonnes de travail. Ma perte de volonté. Mon dégoût. Ma fatigue et mon manque de sommeil. Tout.

Mon visage et mon corps tout entier se relâchent, se détendent enfin. Je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête. Je donnerai n’importe quoi pour que chaque seconde devienne des heures. Je remercie du fond du cœur mon merveilleux compagnon au visage inconnu pour ce moment de pur plaisir après toutes ces semaines folles. Je soupire. Je souris. Je pourrais crier son nom, mais je ne le connais pas. Je l’embrasse. Je goûte ses lèvres avec passion. Son va-et-vient s’accélère. Je me mords l’intérieure de la joue si fort que je pourrais presque me faire saigner. Une sensation insoutenable part d’entre mes cuisses et remonte dans mon ventre. Puis, dans ma poitrine. Dans mon buste. Dans ma gorge et dans tout mon corps en même temps. Puis, j’ouvre la bouche et la laisse sortir. Exploser. Il ne tarde pas à m’imiter.

Je sens un fluide intrus gicler en moi. Je pousse un juron intérieur et tente de l’oublier. Oh, comme je vais me haïr! Il se retire. Je respire à nouveau normalement et serre l’autre corps chaud tout tremblant contre moi. Ma robe est trempée de sueur. Elle colle à ma peau. Le côté de mes fesses qui s’y appuyait glisse de la rambarde. Mon partenaire embrasse doucement mon cou. Il blottit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Comme un enfant. La douceur de ses cheveux sur ma peau. Il souffle du nez, comme pour étouffer un petit rire. Je comprends qu’il sourit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça pour moi.

Je désenchante. Il ne chuchote pas comme tout à l’heure. Sa voix est douce, mais mieux distincte. Et quelque chose me fait tiquer. Me trouble encore plus que ce qu’il vient de me dire. Et la façon dont il l’a dit. Je _connais_ cette voix. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un que je côtoie assez souvent pour que je puisse tout de suite l’identifier. Mais je sais que je l’ai déjà entendue. Plusieurs fois. Je crois même que je lui ai déjà parlé à de rares occasions.

Autre chose me turlupine. Déjà, il ne m’a pas dit ça comme une taquinerie. On aurait plutôt dit un soulagement. Comme si le fait que je « ressente ça pour lui » lui était jusqu’à présent inespéré. Et comment ça, « moi »? Quel « moi »? Ressentir quoi? Est-ce qu’il croit que je sais qui il est? Je réfléchis deux secondes. Je n’ai pas daigné lever la tête quand il est entré. Et j’aurais peut-être dû. Ça m’aurait évité de faire une bêtise. J’ignore donc son visage. Mais même si le mien était baissé sur mon téléphone, lui, il a dû me reconnaître. Lui, il savait que c’était moi. Il ne voulait pas s’emballer dans l’ascenseur avec une parfaite inconnue, mais avec _moi_. Du moins, c’est ce que je comprends. Il y a eu confusion.

Et soudain, la lumière revient. Le bruit du moteur qui se remet en marche. Nous redescendons. Je cligne des yeux, hébétée. La lumière m’aveugle. Et quand je distingue enfin les détails de la cabine, je pose mes mains sur les épaules de mon partenaire et le pousse légèrement vers l’arrière pour enfin découvrir son visage. Son visage rouge et… familier. Je crois bien faire une syncope.

\- BEN SOLO?!

Il m’offre un sourire embarrassé.

\- Rey…

Il se penche vers l’avant pour m’embrasser à nouveau, mais je le tiens fermement à distance en éloignant légèrement mon visage. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et se referment sur du vide. Nous nous regardons un moment en silence. Je ne rêve pas. C’est bien lui. C’est bien lui avec ses cheveux noir corbeau désormais en bataille et ses prunelles brunes intense. Benjamin Solo Skywalker. Le neveu de mon patron. Je me suis envoyé le neveu de mon patron. Dans un des ascenseurs du bureau. Comme ça. Sur un coup de tête.

Et il se souvient de mon nom? Et pourquoi il m’appelle juste par mon prénom? Et pourquoi il me tutoie? Et pourquoi il fallait que ce soit _lui_? On doit être des centaines d’employés dans cette entreprise. Quelles étaient les chances? Quelles étaient les chances que j’ai cette idée déplacée à ce moment-là, que l’ascenseur se bloque, que j’ose réellement faire ce que j’avais en tête, que celui dans la cabine avec moi le devine et le veuille également, qu’on aille jusqu’au bout et qu’à la fin, il s’avère être le neveu de mon patron? Je crois que même mon ordinateur ne serait pas assez puissant pour comptabiliser tout ça.

Mes joues s’empourprent. Sans doute à cause du mélange d’émotions qui me submerge et toutes ses pensées qui fusionnent dans mon esprit, je me mets soudain à imaginer tous les petits spermatozoïdes qui se baladent présentement en moi, complètement perdus de ne pas trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient. Perdus comme ce pauvre Ben, qui me regarde soudain avec incompréhension. L’expression que j’affiche doit être particulièrement horrible, parce que je vois ses yeux s’inquiéter. Je réalise que nous nous trouvons encore entrelacés alors que nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus du rez-de-chaussée.

Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte et me dépêche de rabaisser la jupe de ma robe. Je réajuste mon col et récupère ma culotte et mon téléphone qui trainaient dans un coin. Je renfile mon sous-vêtement et époussette ma tenue. J’ai tellement sué que l’on peut deviner les courbes de ma poitrine à travers ma robe. Je me promets de prendre une bonne douche et de passer à la pharmacie prendre une pilule du lendemain au cas où. Et puis, il faut que j’aille faire pipi. Je sens un peu de semence masculine s’écouler le long de l’intérieur de mes cuisses. J’étouffe un juron et les frotte frénétiquement l’une contre l’autre. Heureusement, ma jupe est assez longue pour cacher cette situation gênante.

J’entends Ben se rhabiller à côté de moi. Et je sens qu’il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je fixe les portes de l’ascenseur. J’espère qu’il ne m’adressera pas la parole. Je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Je suis morte de honte. Je ne pourrais pas lui dire que c’était un accident car je croyais qu’il pouvait être n’importe qui. J’aurais vraiment l’air d’une nymphomane qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, peu importe qui c’est. Et je doute que ce soit agréable pour lui d’entendre ça.

J’ai dû lui parler deux ou trois fois pour des banalités lors de soirées ou lorsqu’il était dans le bureau de son oncle quand je venais pour parler d’un dossier. Sinon, je lui faisais toujours un signe de tête poli quand nous nous croisions. Mais je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Il est assez discret. Je repense au ton de sa voix avant que les lumières ne se rallument. Je crois même avoir aperçu une lueur d’espoir dans ses iris quand je l’ai reconnu. Est-ce qu’il avait un œil sur moi avant ce petit écart de conduite? Je l’imagine soudain durant certaines réunions et soirées en train de me dévorer des yeux alors que je discutais ou riais avec mes amis, sans oser venir m’aborder.

Je chasse aussitôt cette pensée de mon esprit. Je ne veux pas m’inventer des histoires. Et j’espère sincèrement que celle-là n’est pas la vérité. Ce serait trop horrible. Mais ça expliquerait son étrange réaction, ou manque de réaction, lorsque j’ai commencé à lui faire des avances dans l’obscurité. Les portes s’ouvrent enfin sur le rez-de-chaussée. Il y a encore quelques minutes, j’en aurais eu le cœur brisé. Mais là, je suis soulagée. Nous tombons directement sur Unkar Plutt, le concierge. Un homme gras, trapu et bougon. Il nous fusille de ses petits yeux noirs.

\- Dites donc, vous auriez pu essayer de m’appeler de là-haut avec l’ascenseur! Vous avez de la chance que j’aie remarqué que vous étiez bloqués.

Nous sortons de la cabine en silence. Je crois que Plutt est trop en colère pour reconnaître le neveu du patron. À moins qu’il n’en ait absolument rien à faire. Je l’imagine mal en lèche-bottes après tout. Le concierge nous dévisage. Son regard passe de moi à Ben. De Ben à moi. Il nous observe de la tête au pied.

\- J’espère que vous avez pas profité de la panne pour faire des cochonneries dans mon ascenseur, vous deux! baragouine-t-il, pète-sec.

Je m’approche de lui en forçant un sourire.

\- Ah? je feins d’un air innocent.

\- Jouez pas à ça avec moi, la miss. Y’a une caméra dans l’ascenseur.

Je regarde Ben du coin de l’œil. Il a les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, mal à l’aise. Je crois qu’il devient blême. Plus pâle que d’habitude. Je me tourne vers Plutt et lui chuchote à l’oreille :

\- Oui, mais il y a aussi eu une panne de courant. C’était le noir complet. Alors, ça m’étonnerait qu’elle ait filmé grand-chose.

Je lui envoie un autre sourire, pleine d’assurance, et me dirige vers la sortie. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de lui tenir tête sans me laisser impressionner. Bien sûr, je bluffe. Nous étions encore enlacés à moitié nus quand la lumière s’est rallumée. Mais je crois bien que Ben fera le nécessaire pour que Plutt oublie cette histoire afin d’éviter un scandale au sein de la compagnie. Je lui jette d’ailleurs un dernier regard. Il me fixe avec un air penaud, comme un petit chien battu, et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais rien n’en sort. Il m’adresse alors un simple signe de tête pour me dire au revoir. Je le salue à mon tour et tourne les talons. Je veux quitter cet immeuble le plus vite possible.

Je respire enfin un peu d’air frai. J’ai froid. Parce que j’ai sué et que le tissu trempé se refroidit avec la fraîcheur de la nuit. Les bruits de la ville m’emplissent les oreilles. J’entends alors une voix familière crier mon nom. Je tourne aussitôt la tête vers elle. Une petite demoiselle vietnamienne aux macarons de jais court à ma rencontre. Rose. Ses talons paniqués claquent sur le trottoir. Elle est toute seule. Je les avais oubliés, elle et les autres. Elle devait être terriblement inquiète. Mais j’étais coincée. Et dans l’incapacité de la contacter.

\- Où t’étais passée? s’exclame-t-elle. Poe a pas voulu t’attendre trop longtemps. Il est parti avec Finn. Lui, il voulait t’attendre et il est vraiment désolé, mais bon. Moi, je suis restée. Ça va? T’as ton téléphone? Pourquoi t’as mis autant de temps??

Le flot de questions me fait presque perdre pied. Je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Il y a eu une panne d’ascenseur. J’ai été bloquée pendant un bon moment dans le noir avant que le concierge me libère. Et en plus, mon téléphone était déchargé. Sans parler du temps que ça m’a pris pour le convaincre de me laisser monter…

Rose me fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et tu t’es battue avec lui pour ça? T’es toute décoiffée!

Je suis soudain prise d’un petit rire nerveux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je…, je commence alors que Rose me prend dans ses bras.

\- Ma pauvre. C’est pas ta faute. Tout ce temps passé dans un ascenseur dans le noir sans téléphone ni rien... C’est vraiment pas ta journée. Tu dois être crevée!

Je le suis encore plus que tout à l’heure avant les ébats. Et si, même si je ne suis pas responsable de la panne de l’ascenseur, je suis parfaitement fautive.

\- Allez, viens! Je te raccompagne chez toi! me sourit-elle en me prenant par la main pour me guider vers sa voiture.

Je m’installe sur le siège passager et attache ma ceinture en poussant un profond soupir. Je sens encore le liquide entre mes cuisses. Je serre les dents. J’espère que je ne vais pas tacher la voiture. Rose démarre. Je cogne mon front contre la froideur de la vitre. _Aïe._

\- Ça va, Rey?

\- Dormir…, je marmonne tel un zombie.

Ça fait rire mon amie. Je regarde d’abord le paysage de la ville illuminée défiler. Puis, je fixe mes yeux bruns dans le rétroviseur. J’essaie de me remettre les idées en place. J’ai peine à croire que les derniers évènements se soient réellement passés. Et maintenant que j’y pense, je me sens vraiment mal. Moi, j’étais juste excitée par l’idée immature d’une petite aventure avec un inconnu dans cet ascenseur en panne pour oublier une minute ma vie folle. Mais cet inconnu, lui, il savait que c’était moi. Il voulait de _moi_. Et s’il s’est laissé prendre au jeu, c’est parce qu’il croyait apparemment que moi, je le voulais pour _lui_. Et que je savais qui il était. Pour être honnête, il me plaît bien. Il a un certain charme et nos ébats furent tout simplement magiques. Mais moi, je n’ai pas ressenti la même chose que lui. Ce que nous avons fait ne semble pas avoir eu la même signification pour moi que pour lui. Le pauvre. Je m’en veux.

Après, c’est sans parler des répercussions sur ma vie professionnelle. Je serai peut-être virée pour éviter que cet incident s’ébruite. Je suis allée au bout de mon désir égoïste sans penser aux conséquences. Ni sur mon corps, ni sur mon travail et encore moins sur mon partenaire. Alors, je me regarde dans le rétroviseur et je récapitule le tout. Je m’appelle Rey. J’ai vingt-cinq ans. Je travaille à Skywalker Entreprise. Mon patron est un vieux grincheux qui m’exaspère à longueur de journée. Je me suis envoyé sans le savoir son neveu dans un des ascenseurs de nos bureaux dans le noir complet. Par simple pulsion parce que je suis frustrée sexuellement et au bord du burn-out. Et lui semblait croire que ça voulait dire quelque chose. Je ne crois pas qu’il oubliera cette histoire de sitôt. Et moi non plus, d’ailleurs. Je revois sa tête de chien battu et mon cœur se serre. Il avait l’air profondément déçu. Je me cogne à nouveau le front contre la vitre et me dis que je suis la pire des garces.


	2. RÊVE EFFILOCHÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au bord du burn-out, Rey avait besoin d'une pause, d'un petit moment de folie pour se relâcher un peu. C'est pourquoi elle s'est jetée sans réfléchir dans les bras d'un inconnu lors d'une panne d'ascenseur, sans même avoir vu son visage. Après avoir vécu de longues minutes de pur plaisir, elle a découvert avec stupeur que son mystérieux partenaire n'était autre que Ben Solo, le neveu de son patron, qui semblait croire que leur petit égarement voulait dire quelque chose. Elle s'est donc empressée de le repousser, toute honteuse, et de rentrer chez elle. Mais elle devra désormais vivre avec les conséquences de cette aventure sur son quotidien opressant. Il lui faudra prendre ses précautions. Que faire si le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas protégée a un impact sur son corps? Que faire si ses collègues finissent pas découvrir ce qu'elle a fait? Et surtout, que faire quand elle recroisera Ben Solo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre! Dans celui-ci, nous découvrons un peu plus à quoi ressemble le quotidien de Rey, ce qui aide à mieux comprendre son comportement dans le chapitre précédent. Au passage, cette fan fiction sera composée de cinq chapitres que je publierais une fois par semaine!

Rose dévore son repas avec appétit. Un peu de sauce luit au coin de ses lèvres. Je le lui indique pour qu’elle s’essuie. Elle me sourit. Comme tous les vendredis, nous nous offrons un bon resto durant notre pause du midi. Finn et Poe prennent la leur juste après nous. Ça nous fait donc du bien de nous retrouver un peu entre filles. Une semaine déjà depuis mon aventure en apesanteur. Je n’ai pas été renvoyée. Je suis retournée travailler, comme d’habitude. Je n’ai pas revu Ben Solo depuis. Et je me suis appliquée pour ignorer Unkar Plutt les rares fois où nous nous sommes recroisés. Le quotidien a repris son cours comme si rien ne s’était passé. Pourtant, je n’arrête pas de resonger à cette nuit. _Qu’est-ce qu’il m’a pris, bon sang? Pourquoi j’ai fait ça?_

Sur le coup, j’étais aux anges. Apaisée. Et puis, la lumière s’est rallumée. La machine s’est remise en marche. Et tout a viré au cauchemar. Comme mon sentiment de culpabilité et mon regret amer m’auraient empêchée de fermer l’œil, j’ai couru vers une pharmacie au coin de la rue une fois que Rose m’ait déposée devant l’immeuble de mon appartement. Une chance qu’elle soit ouverte aussi tard! J’y ai dégotté une pilule du lendemain. Normalement, le fait de prendre la pilule quotidiennement devrait rendre ce moyen de secours inutile, mais on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux plus prendre aucun risque.

Je me suis souvenu qu’il fallait l’ingérer le plus rapidement possible pour prévenir la nidation. Entre douze et vingt-quatre heures après le rapport pour plus d’efficacité. J’aurais pu attendre le matin pour l’acheter, mais cette attente aurait été un supplice. Le pharmacien m’a calmement précisé que ce n’était qu’un moyen de contraception d’urgence et que ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude. J’avais honte. Après, j’ai passé une bonne heure à me laver dans ma douche. Je me suis savonnée et frottée partout frénétiquement. Comme si je voulais effacer ma peau. Je me sentais si sale. Pas pour les galipettes en elles-mêmes. Surtout le fait de les avoir effectuées sans me protéger comme une grosse gourde.

J’ai très peu dormi. J’imagine que je le méritais. Le lendemain, samedi, je suis partie à la clinique pour me faire dépister. On m’a fait une prise de sang pour s’assurer que je n’étais pas porteuse d’une MST avant le rapport. Lundi, pour la première fois depuis ma puberté, un incroyable sentiment de bonheur m’a submergée quand j’ai senti un liquide visqueux au fond de mon bas de pyjama et sur mon matelas. Je me fichais du mal qui me tordait le ventre. J’ai lavé le sang sur mes draps, mon pyjama et ma culotte en riant presque. C’est bon. Pas de petit bébé Solo en vue. Même si je prends la pilule tous les jours, j’ai tout de même eu beaucoup de chance pour cette partie-là. Il faut dire que j’ai sacrément défié les probabilités dernièrement.

Mardi, j’ai reçu les résultats de mon dépistage. Négatifs. Je n’ai pas infecté mon partenaire. Restait à savoir si c’était de même pour moi. Quand j’ai expliqué la situation aux médecins, ils m’ont proposé de faire un suivi. Ça allait être long et pénible, mais il fallait bien que je paye les conséquences de mes actes et tente de limiter les dégâts. De toute façon, toute cette histoire de suivi et de dépistage me paraissait une promenade de santé comparée à l’idée que j’allais peut-être finir par devoir me confronter au neveu de mon patron à ce sujet et mettre les choses au clair.

Je joue avec une boulette de viande dans mon assiette de la pointe de ma fourchette. Je me sens lâche par rapport à Ben. Ce qu’il s’est produit vendredi dernier est sûrement le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Je parie qu’il a passé la semaine au dernier étage avec son oncle pour gérer les affaires de la société. Heureusement pour moi, d’ailleurs. J’ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai quand je finirai par le revoir. Je veux me rassurer en essayant de me convaincre qu’il n’a pas pris cette histoire trop au sérieux. Mais je repense au regard qu’il m’a lancé avant que je ne sorte de l’immeuble et tout s’écroule.

J’ai été égoïste. Esclave de mes sens. J’étais trop concentrée à m’abandonner dans ses bras, puis à m’apitoyer sur mon sort pour me demander ce que lui ressentait. Stupidement, je n’avais pas pensé dans mon petit fantasme au fait que mon partenaire était lui aussi un être humain. Une vraie personne. Avec des pensées, des opinions et des émotions. Pas juste un objet de désir. Pas juste un corps à ma disposition. Je n’étais pas le seul « moi » dans l’histoire. Je crispe les mâchoires. Avec Rose, nous sommes assises face la grande fenêtre, au comptoir. J’évite de croiser le regard de mon reflet. J’ai l’impression qu’il me juge.

\- Rose? T’as déjà eu des sentiments pas réciproques pour quelqu’un? je demande, l’air de rien.

La bouche pleine, mon amie s’arrête de mâcher pour me dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah, ouais, comme tout le monde! Tu te rappelles quand même la fois où j’ai embrassé Finn en boîte et que lui m’a fait son coming-out? Sérieux, pourquoi cette question?

Évidemment. Quelle idiote je fais. J’avais oublié, trop préoccupée par mes soucis. Au fond de moi, je sens que je devrais tout lui raconter. Mais j’ai toujours eu du mal à me confier. Je me répète sans arrêt qu’on ne me comprendrait pas. Qu’on me jugerait. Je sais que ce n’est pas dans la nature de Rose. Elle est adorable. Mais tout compte fait, ce que pensent les autres de moi me préoccupe plus que tout. Sauf dans le noir, bien sûr. Quand la personne en face de moi ignore mon identité. Enfin, ça, c’est ce que je croyais. J’aimerais aborder le sujet principal de mes inquiétudes, mais subtilement.

\- Tu sais, Ben Solo, le neveu de Skywalker…?

\- Eh bien quoi, Ben Solo? s’interloque mon amie. T’es amoureuse de lui?

Cette question me fait l’effet d’une claque dans la figure.

\- Non!

J’ai haussé le ton. Comme sur la défensive. Je ne crois pas que Rose me demandait ça sérieusement. Elle affiche une expression confuse.

\- Ok, alors, c’est quoi le rapport entre lui et les sentiments non réciproques? Je pige pas. T’as entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il se serait pris un râteau ou…?

Le râteau du siècle.

\- Non, non… Désolée d’être passée du coq à l’âne! je mens. C’est juste que… justement, vendredi soir dernier, il y a exactement une semaine, je l’ai croisé dans l’immeuble quand je suis remontée chercher mon téléphone.

\- Quand tu es restée bloquée toute seule dans l’ascenseur?

Pas toute seule.

\- Ouais. Je sais pas, je pensais à ça…

\- Et vous vous êtes parlé?

Je rougis. Si elle savait. Je ne raconte pas le mal que je me suis donnée pour dissimuler les marques rouges et violacées qu’ont laissées ses baisers torrides dans mon cou. Cheveux, foulard et fond de teint, les meilleurs amis de la femme.

\- Pas beaucoup.

\- T’as raison, il a jamais été très bavard, celui-là. C’est un curieux personnage, ce Ben Solo. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c’est que Skywalker veut faire de lui le prochain PDG de la firme pour qu’elle reste dans leur famille. Elle y est depuis trois générations, quand même. Ça a été fondé par sa grand-mère, Shmi Skywalker. Un point pour le matriarcat!

Rose brandit son poing solennellement. Je ris. Tant mieux, elle ne s’attarde pas trop sur le sujet. Nous en faisons rapidement le tour avant de passer à autre chose. Elle me demande si j’ai quelque chose de palpitant à lui raconter pendant qu’elle mange son dessert, mais je nie le tout. Pourtant, il y a une semaine, j’ai fait fort. Je serai désormais une éternelle perdante au jeu « Je n’ai jamais ». La seule chose un peu folle que j’avais faite jusque-là, c’était d’embrasser Rose lors de notre après-bal alors que nous étions toutes les deux ivres. Mais nous savions bien que ça ne voulait rien dire. Nous sommes de très bonnes amies, rien de plus. Aucune de nous ne s’était emballée. Pas comme vendredi dernier, quoi.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment désolée de t’avoir faite attendre si longtemps l’autre soir, Rosie.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Bah, j’avais mon bouquin, répond-elle simplement. Ça aurait été sûrement mieux que les gars t’attendent avec moi, mais j’imagine que nos deux tourtereaux avaient besoin de se retrouver.

\- En tout cas, ça m’étonne pas que Poe t’ait laissée tombée, je peste.

Rose soupire. J’ai vraiment du mal avec Poe. On se chamaille souvent comme des gamins et les autres sont obligés de faire la police. Il m’énerve. Un gros frimeur égocentrique. Je le tolère par amitié pour Finn car le plus important, c’est qu’il soit heureux, mais il m’énerve. Rose me répète constamment que malgré son égo démesuré et son sens de l’humour assez lourd, il n’est pas si terrible que ça. Mais je n’y peux rien. Je regarde l’heure sur ma montre. Il est presque 13h00. Notre pause tire à sa fin! Je me crispe. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Mon pouls s’accélère. Voilà que ça recommence!

\- Calme-toi, Rey, me dit mon amie en vérifiant l’heure. On a encore cinq bonnes minutes.

\- C’est pas assez! je siffle entre mes dents.

Je ramasse mes affaires frénétiquement. Rose m’imite calmement. J’étouffe. J’ai l’impression que ma cage thoracique comprime mes organes vitaux. Le building est tout à côté, mais il faut encore que je monte les cinquante étages. Et cette fois, impossible de faire un détour ou même prendre les escaliers. Je dois emprunter le moyen le plus direct. Je dois remonter dans l’ascenseur maudit de mon péché originel. Je pousse un juron. M’assurant rapidement que Rose me suit, je sors du restaurant en trombes et cours vers l’immeuble qui me tient chaque jour entre ses griffes. J’ai l’impression qu’une horloge géante hurle son tictac incessant dans mes tympans. Rose a du mal à me rattraper avec ses petites jambes. Je ralentis un peu, mais enrage de perdre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

\- Vas-y! me crie-t-elle, essoufflée. Je travaille à l’accueil, j’ai… moins d’étages à monter que toi! À toute!

Je lui esquisse un rapide sourire pour la remercier et me précipite à l’intérieur de l’établissement. Puis, je me rue vers l’ascenseur en oubliant pendant une fraction de seconde ce qu’il représente désormais pour moi. Les quelques collègues qui l’empruntent retiennent les portes pour que je puisse entrer. Je plaque mon dos contre la paroi entre deux hoquets angoissés. Je tremble. Il faut que je me calme. Je balaye les alentours du regard. Les souvenirs de mes derniers ébats me reviennent en tête. Le contact de la rambarde sur ma peau. De l’acier de la paroi. De ce corps chaud contre le mien. La sensation de ces mains. Ces cheveux. Ces lèvres. Ce moment de plénitude que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir. Oh, non. Ça me paraît si lointain. Et pourtant, si pesant. Je me sens comme une voleuse revenant sur les lieux de son crime.

Je lève les yeux et repère la caméra dont Plutt avait parlé. Seigneur. J’espère qu’elle s’est éteinte en même temps que les lumières. Et qu’elle a pris plus de temps à se rallumer qu’elles. Je peux toujours rêver. Si ça se trouve, en plus, c’est une caméra high-tech qui passe en mode infrarouge dans le noir. Je serai quelque part curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblaient les ébats de son point de vue. Comme j’ai toujours mon emploi et que personne parmi mes supérieurs n’est venu m’en parler, je suppose que cette caméra n’est plus un problème. J’espère. J’aurais aussi pu simplement démissionner pour ne pas avoir à assumer ma bêtise et affronter les autres à cause de ça, mais j’ai bien trop besoin de mon maigre salaire. Je trépigne d’impatience. Rester dans cet endroit me paraît insoutenable. Et ça n’aide pas mon stress. Je sens que je vais exploser.

50ème étage. Je sors de la cabine, reprenant ma course, et me dépêche de m’assoir à mon bureau. J’ai encore un bon paquet de dossiers à classer. Je jette presque mon sac au pied de mon siège et m’installe devant mon ordinateur. Je peux enfin respirer. Ou pas. Je n’ai jamais une minute à moi. J’allume l’appareil et me remets aussitôt au travail. Depuis samedi, me voilà repartie dans ma routine monstre au rythme fou. Exténuant.

Levé à cinq heures du matin. Une heure et demie de transports en commun, parce que je n’ai pas assez pour m’acheter une voiture. Ma journée commence officiellement à 8h00. Parfois 7h30 quand Skywalker le demande. Et je travaille toute la journée. Un temps sur mon ordinateur à classer et rédiger des dossiers et des rapports. Un temps en réunion. Un temps à faire le tour de l’immeuble pour apporter tel document à telle personne.

Trente minutes pour manger le midi. Le même scénario s’opère ensuite jusqu’à tard le soir. Je fais des heures supplémentaires pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Encore une heure et demie de transport en commun pour rentrer chez moi. Quand j’atteins enfin mon appartement, je suis complètement épuisée. Je tombe comme une masse sur mon lit. Et une fois sur deux, je suis prise d’épouvantables nausées. Alors, je vais me coucher l’estomac vide. Et le lendemain, tout recommence. Et je travaille souvent le week-end.

Ma petite affaire dans l’ascenseur m’a permise de respirer un moment. De longues minutes de pure détente. Un vrai bonheur. Mais ça n’a pas arrangé ma situation. C’était seulement une courte pause. Presque un rêve. Et voilà qu’il disparaît peu à peu. Comme si rien ne s’était passé. Au moins, ça n’a pas empiré mon quotidien. Pas encore en tout cas. Je me demande ce que je fais là. Je n’ai plus goût à rien. Je n’aime pas travailler ici. Je n’aime pas ce que je fais. Je ne sais même pas quel métier j’aimerais exercer à la place.

J’ai bien quelques idées pour améliorer la firme qui pourrait évoluer au lieu de conserver un statu quo bancal, mais je ne suis personne d’important pour les exprimer. Qui s’en soucierait? N’importe qui pourrait faire ce que je fais. Quelle différence dans l’entreprise que ce soit moi ou un autre? Et puis, je me souviens pourquoi je travaille à Skywalker Entreprise. C’était le meilleur choix qui s’offrait à moi. Quand mes parents m’ont jetée dehors à dix-huit ans, j’ai dû me débrouiller seule pour survivre. De toute façon, à la maison, il y avait beaucoup d’alcool et mes parents se disputaient souvent. Et ils oubliaient mon existence.

J’ai fait plusieurs petits boulots avec des horaires impossibles. J’ai travaillé un bon moment dans un fast-food avec des collègues mesquins qui parlaient dans mon dos, des supérieurs sur les nerfs qui me hurlaient constamment dessus et des clients mécontents qui me manquaient de respect. Je me souviens d’une fois où l’un d’eux m’avait jeté son café bouillant à la figure soi-disant parce qu’il était trop froid. Et mon supérieur s’était empressé de lui en offrir un autre gratuit en me réprimandant sévèrement. Oui, j’ai été confrontée au stress toute ma vie. Et même si j’entretiens au moins une bonne relation avec deux de mes collègues ici, je sais que c’est loin d’être terminé.

\- Ça va, Réglisse? T’as l’air un peu fatiguée.

Je lève la tête. J’étais en train de me frotter les yeux. Mes cernes se voient tant que ça? Je force un sourire.

\- Salut, Finn. Tout va bien, t’en fais pas.

Mon ami s’accroupit et croise les bras sur mon bureau.

\- Ouais, c’est l’heure de ma pause, me dit-il. Alors, j’ai pensé venir te faire un petit coucou au passage. Et éventuellement, t’apporter mon soutien moral.

\- C’est gentil, je réponds en pouffant du nez.

J’aperçois alors au loin quelqu’un accourir vers nous, un gros dossier sous le bras. _Pas lui._

\- Finnou! Rainette!

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Il n’y a que Finn qui peut faire des jeux de mots débiles avec mon nom, Poe.

Le latino tourne la tête vers moi, me provoquant du regard avec un air de défi. Il m’énerve. Sa chemise est froissée. Il a retroussé ses manches aux coudes et ouvert deux boutons de son col, autour duquel pend une cravate au nœud desserré. Autant dire que ça fait négligé. Il se penche vers Finn et lui plaque un petit bisou mouillé sur sa joue charbon. Mon ami lui sourit et l’embrasse rapidement sur la bouche. Je lève les yeux au ciel et toussote un peu. _Eh ho! Je suis toujours là!_

\- Pitié, je marmonne, il y’a des hôtels pour ça! Vous croyez sincèrement que c’est le genre d’endroit pour…

Je m’interromps. Je ferai mieux de me taire.

\- Ah ouais, c’est vrai, fait Poe en se souvenant de ma présence. Je viens de prendre ma pause. On va manger ensemble avec Finn. On en a pour une heure, mais Troispéo… Tu sais, celui qui la ferme jamais… Il m’a demandé de porter ces documents super importants au boss en haut. Tu pourrais lui remettre à ma place?

Je connais Poe. Ce n’est pas une question. Il se fiche de moi?

\- Euh… Poe, je crois que Rey est déjà suffisamment occupée comme ça, commence Finn. Peut-être que…

\- Rââââh, mais ça va lui prendre qu’une minute! le coupe son copain. Ce serait sympa de sa part de me rendre un petit service, non? Ce serait trop lui demander?

Je pousse un profond soupir.

\- Et toi, ce serait trop te demander de ne pas laisser Rose m’attendre toute seule quand j’oublie mon téléphone dans mon bureau?

Poe me fixe d’un air blasé. Je lui tire la langue. Finn se pince les lèvres en détournant le regard. « C’est reparti! », je l’entends penser. Bon, pour mon ami et pour le bien de mon travail qui n’avancera pas tant que Poe restera planté là, je soupire à nouveau et arrache le dossier des mains de ce dernier.

\- Très bien, je cède, exaspérée.

\- Merci! T’es la meilleure! Oublie pas, Troispéo veut connaître la réponse du boss! Tu lui diras! s’exclame le latino avant de prendre son copain par le bras et l’attirer hors des bureaux.

Finn me fait un rapide signe de la main. Je ne l’entends pas à cause du brouhaha ambiant, mais je lis un grand « Merci! » sur ses lèvres. Ça aussi, ça m’énerve. Poe dit, Finn suit. J’ai l’impression qu’il me vole petit à petit mon meilleur ami. C’est comme si je ne le voyais plus, ces temps-ci. Il sait ce que je pense de son petit copain et il en est désolé. Je me force à ne plus lui en faire la remarque, mais je trouve vraiment qu’il est trop bien pour cet abruti.

Mon regard se repose sur l’écran de mon ordinateur. 13h30. J’ai une grosse réunion à 15h00 et je dois finir ma monstrueuse pile de dossiers pour 21h00. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’a pris d’accepter comme ça? J’ai autre chose à faire que d’apporter un énième dossier à Skywalker! Je me lève, éteins l’écran et trottine vers l’ascenseur. Oui, cet ascenseur-là. Je suis pressée. J’entre dans la cabine et appuie sur le dernier bouton. Je me dis que si je ferme les yeux très forts, je ne penserais pas aux évènements que me rappelle cette cabine le temps de l’ascension. Mais je n’y arrive pas.

Quelle honte de s’être jetée comme ça sur un inconnu! Du moins, semblait-il. À cause de mon vécu avec mes parents, j’ai dû développer un manque d’affection particulièrement inquiétant. Ça doit expliquer cette étrange spontanéité. Aussi, j’étais frustrée. J’ai l’habitude de cumuler les déceptions amoureuses et ça faisait vraiment longtemps que quelqu’un ne m’avait pas tenue, prise comme ça. Ni faite jouir à ce point. Et quelque part, j’en avais grand besoin.

Une sonnette. Dernier étage. Le plus beau de tous. De grandes fenêtres offrent une magnifique vue sur toute la ville. Sur un mur sont fièrement accrochées les photos des PDG de l’entreprise, passés et présent, à savoir Shmi Skywalker, son fils Anakin et son petit-fils, mon patron. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de rêvasser. J’avance d’un pas rapide le long du grand couloir. Porte au fond à droite. On ne peut pas la manquer. Une plaque fixée sur le bois indique en lettres dorées : « _L. SKYWALKER, PRÉSIDENT-DIRECTEUR GÉNÉRAL_ ».

Je toque. Plusieurs fois. Je laisse entendre mon impatience. J’ai presque envie d’ouvrir la porte pour lui jeter le dossier à la figure. Ce serait fait. J’entends une conversation s’interrompre. Skywalker discute avec quelqu’un. Tant pis si je le dérange. Après une seconde d’hésitation, la voix bougonne du vieil homme m’invite à entrer. Je tourne la poignée. Skywalker est assis à son bureau, me dévisageant, sourcils froncés. Un homme barbu dans la cinquantaine. Je bombe le torse, pleine d’assurance.

\- Monsieur Skywalker, je viens de la part de P… Monsieur Dameron. Monsieur Troispéo lui à confier ce dossier à vous remettre et il m’a demandé de le faire à sa place.

Ça fait beaucoup de « monsieur ».

\- Pourquoi donc? demande Skywalker en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il est occupé en ce moment.

Occupé à bécoter mon meilleur ami durant ses _soixante_ minutes de pause.

\- Voyons ça, marmonne mon patron en tendant la main pour que je lui donne le dossier.

C’est là que je remarque l’homme assis en diagonale à lui. Il me tourne le dos, mais je reconnais cette forte carrure et ces cheveux noirs. Bouclés. Qui ont l’air si doux. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je m’arrête de respirer. Évidemment qu’il serait là, il passe la majorité de son temps avec son oncle. Il ne daigne pas tourner la tête vers moi. Il a probablement reconnu ma voix et m’ignore donc volontairement. Je vois sa main, sa grande main, se crisper sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Même si une partie de moi est un peu frustrée par cette ignorance, je suis tout de même soulagée car je sens que je me serais liquéfiée sur la moquette s’il avait déposé son intense regard sur moi.

\- Eh bien?

Je secoue la tête pour me rappeler à l’ordre. Le ton de Skywalker est ferme, impatient. Je lui donne son fichu dossier et m’apprête à sortir, mais il m’interpelle. Il l’a à peine feuilleté.

\- Dites à Cédric de monter ici tout de suite. Il va falloir qu’on discute de ça. Ça va pas du tout!

Et voilà, Skywalker n’est pas content! Comme d’habitude! Il me prend pour qui, sa secrétaire? J’ai mieux à faire que de jouer les pigeons voyageurs! Je balbutie :

\- Je… Euh, monsieur Troispéo aimerait connaître votre réponse.

\- Bah, c’est ça, ma réponse! maugrée-t-il. Qu’il ramène ses fesses immédiatement! Allez, dépêchez-vous, mademoiselle… Euh…

Il ne se souvient même pas de mon nom après tout ce temps à bosser pour lui.

\- Bon, peu importe. C’est votre travail! Vous avez un peu de temps à consacrer à ça, non?

_Oui, bien sûr! Quand je ne suis pas trop occupée à sauter votre neveu dans les ascenseurs!_

J’aurais aimé lui lancer cette pique rien que pour voir son visage se décomposer. À la place, je reste professionnelle. Je souris. « _Oui, monsieur Skywalker! Tout de suite, monsieur Skywalker! Voulez-vous que je vous cire les pompes en plus de cela, monsieur Skywalker?_ » Lui aussi, il m’énerve. Il se prend sans doute pour un dieu au sommet de son empire. Je sens une pointe de colère bouillir en moi. Comme si je n’avais pas déjà assez de mal à essayer d’oublier la présence oppressante de son neveu.

\- Elle s’appelle _Rey_ , mon oncle.

Je tressaille au son de la voix grave de Ben. Il ne m’a toujours pas adressé le moindre regard. Mais lui, au moins, il retient mon nom. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Skywalker hausse les épaules et me fait signe de déguerpir. Je force un énième sourire et rassemble le peu d’énergie qu’il me reste pour quitter cette pièce au plus vite avant de m’évanouir. Je décide de prendre les escaliers cette fois. Malgré ma gêne accablante, ça me fait chaud au cœur que Ben ait pris ma défense face au snobisme de son oncle. Enfin, je crois que c’était ça. J’étais pourtant persuadée qu’il ne voudrait plus rien savoir de moi à cause de la manière dont je l’ai traité l’autre soir.

Je m’arrête au milieu des marches et pose une main sur mon buste, comme si ça pouvait calmer mes vifs battements cardiaques. Je souris faiblement. Ça fait du bien de se sentir un minimum respectée ici. Je n’ai clairement pas été habituée à ça tout au cours de mes boulots depuis que mes parents m’ont rejetée. Je me souviens aussi quand j’étais petite, quand ma mère m’expliquait à quel point je leur étais un fardeau. Qu’ils avaient déjà assez d’ennuis comme ça pour que j’en rajoute. Et parfois, elle ou mon père se plaignait à l’autre en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient fait une fille, en soupirant qu’ils devraient me vendre pour arrondir leurs fins de mois.

Je me sentais comme une moins que rien. Et encore maintenant. Pas même un brin de reconnaissance de la part de mes supérieurs. Je peux bien me tuer au travail, ils s’en moquent! Je soupire. Du travail. Il m’en reste encore un bon paquet, tiens. Je suis donc allée voir Cédric Troispéo pour lui dire que Luke Skywalker voulait le voir à tout prix dans son bureau. Le pauvre homme m’a fixée d’un air ahuri. J’espère qu’il n’a pas passé un mauvais quart d’heure. Je me suis fait un café pour tenir jusqu’à ma réunion, alors que pourtant, je déteste cette boisson. Ladite réunion m’a paru durer une éternité. Je me suis contentée de prendre autant de notes que je pouvais pour faire mon rapport.

Elle s’est terminée à 18h00. L’heure où les mieux payés qui travaillent le moins s’en vont. Rose a fini une heure après. Elle est venue me rapporter un muffin aux carottes pour me remonter le moral. Pour que je puisse tenir le coup. C’était adorable de sa part, mais je ne l’ai pas mangé. Je manque d’appétit en ce moment. Maintenant, il est presque 21h00 et je me dépêche de finir mes derniers travaux. Je suis dessus depuis tellement longtemps que j’ai l’impression que mes yeux vont se mettre à brûler. À vrai dire, mon corps entier pourrait brûler. S’embraser. Se consumer entièrement jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que des cendres. Cendres que le concierge balayerait et jetterait à la poubelle sans vergogne. Ma gorge se serre à cette pensée. Je ne me souviens même plus la dernière fois que j’ai pris des vacances. Qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire de ma vie?

C’est bon, le dernier dossier est envoyé! Je souffle un bon coup. Mon calvaire est terminé pour aujourd’hui! Je sens le poids de cette journée écraser mes frêles épaules. J’éteins mon ordinateur et me frotte le visage. Puis, je me masse les tempes. J’ai une de ces migraines… Il faut encore que je me lève et ramasse mes affaires. Descende jusqu’en bas de l’immeuble et prenne un bus, puis un autre. Je pousse un grognement. Je crois que je pourrais juste m’assoupir sur mon bureau. Il n’y a pas à dire, cette semaine fut un lourd retour à la réalité.

Les autres bureaux autour de moi sont déserts. Chacun éclairé par une petite lampe jaune. Je suis seule dans cette partie de l’étage. Il n’y a que moi pour accepter autant d’heures supplémentaires. Je trouve enfin la force de me lever. J’essaye de défroisser mon chemisier en passant ma main dessus. Je m’apprête à enfiler ma veste quand soudain, j’entends quelque chose troubler le silence des environs. Je m’immobilise. Je tends l’oreille. Je sens une présence qui s’avance vers ma gauche. Je tourne la tête dans cette direction et aperçois effectivement une silhouette dans la pénombre. Je sursaute. Le concierge? Je plisse les yeux. Non, cette personne est bien trop grande. Et… massive. Elle se révèle à la lumière.

Je déglutis. _Ben Solo._ Mon cœur s’arrête. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait à cet étage? Il ne vient jamais ici! Ses yeux me fixent avec le même air déconfit que la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Je serre ma veste contre moi. J’ai l’impression qu’un étau me comprime lentement la poitrine. Il est venu pour moi? Il vient me voir? Il savait que je terminais à cette heure-là? Je reste pétrifiée. Stupéfaite. Je suis paralysée. Terrifiée. Je me demande ce qu’il veut. Il balaye d’abord les alentours du regard pour s’assurer que nous sommes seuls. Puis, comme s’il avait lu dans mes pensées, il ouvre la bouche et me dit la chose que je redoutais le plus depuis vendredi dernier :

\- Il faut qu’on parle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aïe aïe aïe! LE SUSPENS!! La suite la semaine prochaine;0 (NE ME DÉTESTEZ PAS!) Je trouve que ce chapitre est important pour comprendre la psychologie de Rey, notamment son rapport avec le stress. J'ai aussi inclu sa difficulté à communiquer et à s'ouvrir aux autres, comme dans les films;0 Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir dans la suite??? :0


	3. MONTAGNES RUSSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une semaine après sa petite aventure en apesanteur, Rey s'est à nouveau retrouvée happée par l'enfer de sa routine au travail. Le stress, les crises d'angoisse, son patron qui ne lui accorde pas le moindre respect, tout lui est revenu en deux secondes. Mais par miracle, son erreur ne semblait pas encore avoir affecté son quotidien infernal. Après tout, pour l'instant, son corps n'a pas l'air d'en subir les dommages et cette affaire ne semble pas être parvenue aux oreilles de ses collègues ou supérieurs. Mais ce rêve devenu cauchemar est loin de s'être estompé et les conséquences qui en découlent sont probablement sur le point de lui exploser à la figure suite à l'arrivée de Ben Solo, neveu de son patron et partenaire d'infortune durant cette panne d'ascenseur, dans l'open space où elle est restée travailler jusqu'à tard le soir, seule, dans l'espoir qu'ils parlent enfin de cette histoire.

Une atmosphère pesante s’installe dans tout l’open space. Je ne suis pas prête à affronter ça, mais je n’ai plus le choix. J’ai évité le problème toute la semaine. Il allait bien finir par me retomber dessus. Je fixe un point sur le sol. Ben s’approche et vient s’appuyer à un bureau en diagonale au mien. Il croise les bras sans détacher son regard de moi. Je n’ai qu’une seule envie : disparaître. Je voudrais que le sol s’ouvre sous mes pieds pour m’engloutir, m’engouffrer, m’avaler tout entière.

La honte me monte aux joues. Je suis mortifiée. Ce n’est pas le moment! La journée a été longue et je suis encore plus fatiguée que la dernière fois. Comment faire pour me débarrasser de ce rêve effiloché devenu un véritable cauchemar? Je lui jette un rapide coup d’œil. Il porte une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Comme la dernière fois, mais en moins chic et sans cravate. Je reste silencieuse un bon moment. Il attend. J’inspire profondément et bredouille enfin sans oser le regarder:

\- De… De quoi v… vous voulez que nous parlions?

Ma voix tremble. C’est un miracle d’avoir réussi à articuler quelque chose. Je suis tellement tendue que c’en est insupportable. Comme si tous les muscles de mon corps allaient se déchirer. Ben soupire.

\- Rey, entre nous, on peut se tutoyer, tu crois pas? Je veux dire, on a couché ensemble, alors je crois qu’on a largement dépassé ce stade de politesses.

Je frissonne. Il est allé droit au but. Direct. Je suis étonnée par son franc-parler. « Coucher ensemble ». Oui, c’est vraiment ce qu’il s’est passé dans la vraie vie. Moi qui avais pris ça pour un rêve, pensant naïvement que les marques qu’il avait faites dans la réalité s’effaceraient rapidement.

\- On n’était pas vraiment couchés…, je marmonne, mal à l’aise.

Toute tremblante, je lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Mon regard croise le sien et je devine à son expression qu’il attend des réponses. Une explication à mon comportement. Mon Dieu, comment lui expliquer? Est-ce qu’il y a seulement une explication à tout ça? Je me sens comme un coureur de jupons devant une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Conquête dont il a joué avec les sentiments avant de la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette une fois avoir obtenu ce qu’il voulait. Je soupire. Je ne bouge pas. Il brise à nouveau le silence.

\- Plutt ne dira rien, m’annonce-t-il d’une voix douce et rassurante. En tout cas, s’il tient à conserver son emploi. Crois-moi, je sais me montrer convaincant. De toute façon, j’ai pu effacer l’enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance.

Je hoche lentement la tête. L’avantage d’être le neveu du patron. Ça m’ôte un poids des épaules, mais il est superflu. J’ai toujours l’impression de crouler sous une tonne de briques.

\- Enfin bon, j’ai pris mes précautions, reprend Ben. Et… toi?

 _Mes précautions? Moi?_ Je prends un moment pour enregistrer la question. Il parle des précautions que nous n’avons pas prises sur le moment? Son visage fixé vers moi affiche un air inquiet. J’ai l’impression qu’il retient son souffle. Il doit appréhender ma réponse, redoutant le pire. Du genre « J’ai le SIDA » ou « Tu vas être papa ». Je respire un grand coup et sors d’une traite :

\- Je suis allée me faire dépister samedi et les résultats étaient négatifs. Donc, tu n’as rien à craindre. Si tu ne me crois pas, j’ai la preuve papier. Moi, je ne sais pas encore. J’ai commencé un suivi. Sinon, je prends la pilule régulièrement, j’ai quand même pris une pilule du lendemain au cas où et de toute façon, après, les Anglais ont débarqué.

-Les quoi?

\- Mes menstruations.

Ben acquiesce en poussant malgré lui un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je suis désolé, d’ailleurs, s’excuse-t-il. On a vraiment pris un gros risque. On n’aurait pas dû faire ça sans protection. Moi, j’aurais jamais dû… Je sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris. Ça me ressemble pas.

Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle. Mais je tremble encore plus. Je me frotte le visage. Ma peau est brûlante.

\- Bon, voilà, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, je bafouille en récupérant mon sac, m’apprêtant à partir avant de me mettre à imploser. Au revoir!

\- Rey, attends. _S’il te plaît._

Il me dit ce dernier mot avec une telle détresse. Comme s’il m’implorait de rester. Je me tourne vers lui en ravalant ma salive. Son intense regard me clouent sur place.

\- Pourquoi?

Pas cette question. Tout, mais pas cette question. Je ferme les paupières. Comme si je pouvais le faire disparaître par magie. Je les rouvre. Ça ne marche pas.

\- Pourquoi tu…, commence Ben, l’air complètement perdu. Je… Il y a eu cette panne et tu t’es… offerte à moi. Comme ça. J’avoue que quand tu t’es mise à me toucher, je me demandais ce que tu fabriquais, mais… C’était… J’avais… imaginé ce moment pendant tellement longtemps et… Et j’ai cru que…

Il étouffe un petit rire triste en roulant les yeux. Ses mains se resserrent sur le bord du bureau qui lui sert d’appui. Il doit se dire qu’il n’est qu’un bel idiot. Je me mords l’intérieur de la joue. _Il avait imaginé ce moment?_ Ben relève la tête pour me fixer à nouveau, l’air soudain très sérieux.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que c’était moi?

Je soupire, puis secoue lentement la tête. Je lis le désespoir dans ses yeux. J’imagine qu’il s’en doutait, étant donné ma surprise lorsque la lumière s’était rallumée.

\- Qui pensais-tu que j’étais alors?

Il s’attend peut-être à ce que je lui avoue l’avoir confondu avec un autre. Un autre que je n’aurais pas rejeté une fois la panne terminée.

\- Personne, je réponds, honteuse. Quelqu’un que je ne connaissais pas.

Ben fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais prête à… faire ça avec un parfait inconnu?

Je crois entendre une pointe de reproche dans sa voix. Et voilà, il me juge. J’essaie d’éviter ses yeux confus. Je me concentre donc sur le grain de beauté près de son nez.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus, je lui avoue.

Nous restons un moment sans dire mot. Seul le bruit lointain de la ville trouble le silence.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, hein, m’assure-t-il enfin. Je juge pas. C’est pas mes oignons. C’est juste que moi, contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait penser, je ne me serais jamais… _donné_ comme ça… si ça avait été n’importe qui d’autre que _toi_.

_Quoi?_ Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, tout à fait sérieux. Cette soudaine déclaration me laisse sans voix. Me voilà toute chavirée. Je me tiens à mon bureau pour ne pas tomber. C’est pourtant bien ce que je craignais. Je prends quelques secondes pour rassembler mes esprits et soupire.

\- Écoute, j’avais passé une journée de dingue et j’étais crevée. Et quand l’ascenseur s’est bloqué, ça a été la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Alors… Je crois que j’ai juste cherché un peu de réconfort. Mais ça a dérapé. Et c’est tombé sur toi. Je suis désolée, j’étais pas au courant que c’était toi! Et j’étais pas au courant pour… pour tes… pour moi. Tu vois?

Il hoche lentement la tête.

\- Oui, évidemment…, dit-il en soupirant profondément. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié. J’aurais aimé que tu l’apprennes autrement.

\- Comment alors?

J’attends une réponse, curieuse. Mais il reste muet. J’ai de la peine pour lui. Je continue de me justifier :

\- Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu crois que je fais ça souvent, hein! Pour moi, c’était vraiment la première fois. Ça devait être une sorte de petit fantasme, je sais pas. Et ça a été merveilleux! je tente de le rassurer. Sur le moment, bien sûr, mais je croyais rêver! Tu m’as fait beaucoup de bien et je suis sûre qu’aucun autre n’aurait pu en faire autant. Tu es sans doute la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps!

Cet aveu lui fait esquisser un petit sourire mélancolique. Il hausse les sourcils.

\- La « chose »? répète-t-il, presque amusé. Eh bien, je suis content pour toi. Sauf que toi, tu voulais d’un inconnu sans visage. Pas de _moi_. Je ne t’en tiens pas rigueur, parce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Mais moi, je t’ai fait l’amour. Et toi, tu m’as fait très mal.

_Aïe._ Ça vient piquer mon cœur telle une aiguille. Je culpabilise encore plus. Qu’est-ce que je suis nulle! J’ai voulu être honnête avec lui. Je n’allais quand même pas lui donner de faux espoirs! Je crois qu’il a déjà eu son compte l’autre fois. Je suis troublée par sa sincérité. Il a raison, il fallait qu’on en parle. Je me sens mal. Je vois bien que je l’ai profondément blessé, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le réconforter.

Curieusement, ça me fait penser que dans mes anciennes relations de couple, c’était toujours moi qui finissais par rompre. Rompre par peur que l’autre le fasse. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qu’il m’est arrivé avec mes parents et me sentir à nouveau rejetée. Alors, c’est moi qui rejette les autres. J’ai toujours eu du mal à m’attacher, à faire confiance. Toujours enfouie sous ma carapace, cachée derrière un masque, sans que personne ne puisse les briser. Et là, je peux enfin réaliser à quel point c’est horrible. Horrible de ma part de faire subir à certains ce que mes parents m’ont fait vivre. Soudain, une question me vient en tête, perturbant mon sentiment de culpabilité, attisant à la place ma curiosité.

\- Depuis quand?

Aucune réponse.

\- Depuis quand tu me… tu es… Je veux dire, on se connaît à peine…

Toujours aucune réponse. Son silence me frustre un peu. J’ai besoin de savoir. J’ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée. Elle semble tellement sortir de nulle part. J’observe Ben. Il regarde par terre, abattu. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais malgré tout, je lui trouve toujours un certain charme. Je me remémore le moment où je passais ma main sur le velours de sa chevelure. Les muscles de ses pectoraux. Sa chair au parfum sauvage. Son beau visage. Sa bouche charnue. Partout sur son corps. Je soupire. Désormais, ce genre de pensées déviantes est probablement devenu un réflexe chez moi quand je me sens mal. Je croise les bras et les resserre autour de mon estomac, comme pour les empêcher de faire à nouveau une bêtise.

\- Ça va?

Question stupide. Il soupire.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Ça irait mieux si je t’embrassais?

Il lève la tête en sursaut. Ça m’a échappé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça. C’est la seule chose que j’ai trouvée pour le réconforter. Il écarquille les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Au fond de lui, je suis sûre qu’il ne dirait pas non à un petit baiser. Je regarde d’abord droit dans ses prunelles brunes avant de m’égarer plus bas sur sa bouche. _Sa bouche._ Je m’approche lentement. Il me suit du regard, l’air ahuri, jusqu’à ce que j’arrive devant lui. Il paraît plus petit que moi comme ça, toujours appuyé contre le bureau. Je prends délicatement son visage dans mes mains, me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous restons ainsi immobiles pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il entrouvre la bouche et répond à mon baiser en accueillant ma langue dans un soupir désespéré, apparemment heureux de retrouver ce contact dont il a dû se languir toute la semaine durant. J’ai les yeux bien fermés, comme pour me rappeler la dernière fois. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point ses lèvres m’avaient manqué elles aussi. J’effleure ses cheveux ébène du bout des doigts. J’ai envie d’aller me blottir contre son corps. Ce corps qui est le seul souvenir agréable que je conserve ces derniers temps. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille pour m’étreindre. J’avance un peu, frottant ses cuisses entre les miennes. Je cambre mon bassin vers l’avant.

Je sens enfin son corps contre moi. Ce corps qui m’électrise et me fait à nouveau oublier tous mes problèmes. Le retour de cette délicieuse excitation dans mon bas-ventre. Le feu se ravive dans tout mon être. J’ai une envie folle de lui arracher ses vêtements et de le plaquer sur le bureau. Ses bras desserrent doucement leur étreinte et ses mains viennent se placer sur mes hanches. Soudain, Ben me pousse brusquement vers l’arrière, arrachant sa bouche de la mienne.

\- Mais enfin, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! s’écrit-il. À quoi tu joues, là?

Je manque de trébucher, mais me rattrape au bureau d’en face de justesse. Je regarde son visage. Trahi.

\- Je…, je balbutie, encore un peu choquée. J’essaie quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux?

\- Pour que j’aille mieux ?! s’indigne-t-il en haussant le ton. Tu veux dire que tu as pitié de moi, c’est ça? Désolé, mais j’ai quand même un minimum de dignité!

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne l’avais jamais entendu avec cette voix-là.

\- Ça avait pourtant l’air de te plaire…, je fais, toute penaude, en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Non, ça ne me fait pas sentir mieux! poursuit Ben avec énergie. Ça me fait encore plus mal, si tu veux savoir! Parce que je sais maintenant que tes sentiments quand tu m’embrasses ne sont pas ceux que j’espèrerais!

Il renifle et s’essuie les yeux du revers de la manche. Je me demande s’il va pleurer. Ça me ferait bizarre, parce que je n’ai jamais vu un homme le faire. J’ose à peine soutenir son regard.

\- Ou alors, c’était peut-être pour que _toi_ , tu te sentes mieux? Tu t’en veux et tu as besoin de déculpabiliser?

Je serre les dents et baisse la tête. Je me sens comme une enfant qui se fait gronder. Mon nez et mes yeux se mettent à me piquer. Ben semble de plus en plus hors de lui. Son visage est rouge de colère. Sa voix se fait rauque, irritée à force de crier.

\- Oh non, attends, je crois que j’ai compris! Tu as encore passé une « journée de dingue » et tu te cherches un peu de réconfort, alors naturellement, tu me sautes dessus! Tu veux qu’on remette ça? lance-t-il avant de désigner du menton quelque chose derrière moi. Tu veux qu’on le fasse sur le bureau, cette fois-ci? Ça aussi, c’est un de tes petits _fantasmes_ ?!

Sa voix se casse. Je relève la tête. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Là, il m’a vraiment blessée. C’est bien là la monnaie de ma pièce. Lorsque Ben aperçoit l’expression sur mon visage, il pousse un long soupir triste et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en grognant de rage. C’est bon. Il vient d’exprimer toute la douleur et la frustration qu’il a certainement accumulées tout au long de la semaine. Il empoigne ses cheveux et tente de reprendre son calme.

Une autre larme coule de mes yeux rouges. Je renifle. Ce n’est pas le moment de pleurer. Je crois que si ça me fait si mal, c’est parce que ce qu’il dit représente une pointe de vérité. J’ai à nouveau pensé à moi, rien qu’à moi. Je voulais retrouver cette libération de la semaine dernière pour oublier à nouveau mes angoisses et mon stress permanent. Je ne me suis pas dit une seule seconde que j’étais peut-être en train de profiter de ses sentiments. De jouer avec. De me servir de lui. De le prendre juste pour une sorte de drogue.

\- Je suis désolée, je finis par dire avec des larmes dans la voix. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça. Je suis une vraie salope!

Mon menton tremble. Je serre très fort le poing et enfonce mes ongles dans ma chair, jusqu'au sang s'il le faut, pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Je ne veux pas passer pour la victime. Ben soupire à nouveau et me regarde, des regrets plein les yeux.

\- Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, s’adoucit-il. Je n’aurais jamais dû te crier dessus. Je te demande pardon. Excuse-moi.

Je hoche la tête en reniflant encore une fois. Une part de moi voudrait qu’il me serre fort contre lui pour me consoler. Mais non. Je suis une grande fille. Il faut que je gère ça toute seule.

\- Écoute, souffle Ben. Oublie ça, d’accord? Oublie toute cette histoire. L’ascenseur, ce qu’il vient de se passer… Tout. Oublie-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé de m’être énervé comme ça. Et de t’avoir mise dans l’embarras avec mes… Enfin, bref… T’as raison, on se connaît à peine, même si ça fait deux ans, neuf mois, trois semaines et cinq jours qu’on travaille ensemble. C’est absurde.

Il réajuste sa veste et tourne les talons.

\- Ben!

Son nom s’est échappé de mes lèvres avant même que je m’en rende compte. Il fait volte-face, surpris.

\- On peut apprendre à mieux se connaître si tu veux.

Son visage se relâche un peu. Mais il reste sur ses gardes.

\- Je sais pas… Te sens pas obligée de dire ça pour me faire plaisir.

Je secoue la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais je suis parfaitement sincère! je lui affirme. Promis! On pourrait passer du temps ensemble! Moi, ça me ferait très plaisir. Et je te promets que je vais arrêter de te sauter dessus!

Il me dévisage pendant de longues secondes. Puis, il se met à rire, sans doute à cause de ma dernière remarque. Je souris à mon tour. Maintenant que la glace est brisée et la tempête, passée, je me sens un peu mieux. Il a l’air d’être un bon gars. Et puis, je suis vraiment flattée qu’il m’ait remarquée, allant jusqu’à prendre ma défense face à son oncle et compter le temps exact depuis mon arrivée ici. Je croyais pourtant être invisible aux yeux des autres dans la boîte, surtout les plus haut placés. Alors, le fait que le neveu de mon dictateur de patron m’estime me fait du bien. Et puis, je suis très curieuse de savoir pourquoi. J’essuie mes larmes du dos de la main. Je regarde ma montre au passage et pousse un juron.

\- Quoi?

\- Le dernier bus vient de partir, je gémis.

Ben fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu vas au travail en bus, toi?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- J’ai pas de voiture.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

On croirait entendre Rose.

\- Je te dois bien ça, admet-il. C’est à cause de moi si tu l’as manqué. Je t’ai retardée.

\- Oui, mais c’est à cause de moi si tu as ressenti le besoin de venir me parler à la base.

C’est à son tour de hausser les épaules.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

J’acquiesce. Il m’aide à rassembler mes affaires, passe récupérer les siennes et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans notre ascenseur pour descendre au parking. Mais cette fois, les lumières restent allumées. La descente se fait sans interruption. Nous demeurons en silence. Rien de farfelu ne se produit. Il me mène au parking privé de ceux qui travaillent au dernier étage. Les dominants. Les privilégiés. Il ne reste que sa Porsche noire. Ben m’explique rapidement qu’il est toujours le dernier de son étage à partir. Son oncle s’en va avant pour le laisser régler quelques dernières affaires, puisque ce sera bientôt à lui de tout diriger. Il m’ouvre la portière et m’invite à prendre place. Puis, il me lance, pince-sans-rire :

\- Bon, par contre, malgré ta promesse, au cas où, je te préviens tout de suite : pas de sexe dans la voiture. Là-dessus, je resterai intraitable.

Je glousse et m’installe sur le siège avant. L’intérieur de sa Porsche est incroyable. La pointe de la technologie. On dirait un vaisseau spatial. Je n’imagine pas ce qu’elle a dû coûter. Ça doit être un rêve de la conduire! Ben fait le tour du bolide et vient me rejoindre à l’intérieur. Je remarque deux petits dés dorés reliés par une chaîne pendant au rétroviseur intérieur.

\- C’est chou, je ris en les effleurant de mes doigts.

\- C’était à mon père.

Ben met le contact. Le moteur se met à vrombir. Nous démarrons et sortons du parking. J’indique mon adresse à mon chauffeur d’infortune pour qu’il puisse l’inscrire sur le GPS de l’auto. Nous roulons en silence. Je regarde d’abord le paysage défilé. Il me paraît plus beau que vendredi dernier dans la voiture de Rose. Puis, je jette un œil à Ben. Il reste concentré sur la route, conduisant très prudemment. Rien que sa présence me fait du bien désormais. Elle est apaisante.

En fait, plus j’y pense, plus je commence à ressentir une sorte de connexion avec lui. Même si nous ne nous sommes que très peu parlé. Comme quand nos corps se trouvaient collés l’un contre l’autre dans l’ascenseur. Une fois lancée, je n’ai eu aucune difficulté à lui parler de mon ressenti lors de nos ébats. Comme si je pouvais tout lui dire alors que mon réflexe premier aurait été de me taire en prétendant que tout va bien.

Et il m’a parfaitement cernée quand il s’est énervé, aussi blessante que la réalité puisse l’être. C’est pourquoi, malgré tout, j’ai l’impression qu’il me comprend mieux que mes propres amis. À eux, je leur parle tout le temps, et pourtant, je n’ai même pas osé évoquer la partie de moi qui s’est révélée dans l’ascenseur l’autre soir. Et tant d’autres choses encore. Contrairement avec Finn et Rose, je peux être totalement moi-même auprès de Ben.

Je me demande ce qu’il serait arrivé s’il n’avait pas fini par repousser mes avances tout à l’heure. Peut-être que l’on aurait à nouveau fait des bêtises sur les bureaux. Et sans protection, encore une fois, à moins de fouiller pour voir si un de nos collègues n’en aurait pas quelques-unes dissimulées dans ses tiroirs au cas où. Je me dis que c’est mieux comme ça finalement. Nous avons pu discuter un peu et exprimer notre ressenti par rapport à la situation. Ce que je redoutais au départ m’a au final fait beaucoup de bien. Vider mon sac m’a allégé les épaules. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu’un bureau puisse être vraiment confortable. Du moins, pour un face-à-face.

J’observe Ben en silence. Je n’ose pas lui reposer la question qui me turlupine depuis une semaine, et encore plus depuis tout à l’heure. Je peux comprendre qu’il me trouve à son goût. Je ne suis pas vilaine avec mes yeux marrons pétillants, mes cheveux châtain foncé, mon nez fin et mes pommettes saillantes et rosées. Mais il y a plein d’autres jolies filles qui travaillent à la firme. Rose, par exemple. Et Kaydel, et Jannah, et Zorii, et j’en passe. Plein d’autres jolies filles avec bien plus de poitrine que moi! Surtout qu’il n’est pas trop mal lui non plus. Neveu du PDG qui plus est. Un Skywalker. Plein aux as! Il pourrait être avec n’importe qui. Alors, pourquoi moi en particulier?

Nous arrivons finalement devant l’immeuble de mon appartement et j’avoue ressentir une pointe de déception. Il se range près du trottoir. Ça va beaucoup plus vite qu’en bus! Il faut dire que lui n’a pas fait tout un détour avant de se rendre jusqu’à chez moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et récupère mes affaires. Puis, j’ouvre la portière.

Ben semble surpris quand je me retourne vers lui. Comme s’il s’attendait à ce que je m’en aille sans même lui jeter un dernier regard. Je me penche et l’embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, abasourdi. Je lui souris et sors de sa voiture en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Je le vois rougir avant d’esquisser un faible sourire. Puis, il redémarre le véhicule et s’éloigne.

Il pense peut-être que ce geste de ma part n’était là que pour lui exprimer ma gratitude. Ou peut-être que cela lui a semblé signifier plus, même si je sais qu’il ne veut pas se faire d’illusions. En tout cas, on dirait bien que ça lui a plu. Moi, je me sens mieux. Je lève la tête pour observer les étoiles dissimulées derrière quelques nuages gris. Une brise légère vient me caresser le visage. Et soudain, la pluie. La pluie qui vient laver, purifier mon corps. La pluie fraîche que j’accueille avec joie sur ma peau, sans me soucier du fait de finir trempée jusqu’aux os. Et un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Parce que j’ai enfin trouvé un remède à mes soucis. Parce que je sais que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vais bien dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voilà rendu au milieu de l'histoire! Au moment pivot! La situation a changé pour nos deux rigolos, mais croyez bien que tout est loin d'être fini! :0 Encore une fois, l'on peut admirer l'échange des sexes dans cette histoire... Imaginez si Rey avait été un homme qui se serait à nouveau jeté sur sa conquête avant qu'elle ne repousse ses avances. C'est sans doute mon chapitre préféré;) La suite la semaine prochaine!


	4. EXPLOSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey a bien été obligée de confronter Ben Solo, le neveu de son patron, et de s'expliquer avec lui pour leur aventure incongrue dans l'ascenseur de leurs bureaux. Pour essayer de réconforter un Ben au coeur brisé, selon elle, elle s'est à nouveau emballée en se mettant à l'embrasser, mais il a fini par la repousser et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Une fois la tempête passée, ils sont prêts à repartir sur de bonnes bases. Rey en est même soulagée, contente d'avoir trouvé un remède à ses problèmes. Mais tout est loin d'être terminé.

Samedi soir. Je suis de sortie avec mes amis. J’avais envie de décliner, n’ayant presque plus goût à rien ces derniers temps, mais je me suis forcée à venir. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les quatre à un bar de la ville. Nous nous complémentons assez bien, je trouve. Moi, la Caucasienne, Poe, le latino, Rose, l’Asiatique et Finn, le noir de peau. Nous formerions une belle équipe si j’arrivais à m’entendre avec Poe. Mais je doute que ça arrive un jour.

\- Je vous ai pas raconté! s’exclame Rose, tout excitée, en sirotant son cocktail.

Puis, elle nous fait part des derniers potins. Comme elle travaille à l’accueil, elle voit plein de gens passer et surtout, elle les entend. Nous l’écoutons. Elle est trop mignonne avec ses petits yeux bridés pétillants de malice et ses joues rebondies qui donnent envie de les pincer. J’adore son enthousiasme, mais j’avoue quand même que parfois, elle parle tellement vite que j’ai du mal à suivre.

Sinon, moi, j’en connais, des potins qui pourraient lui en décrocher la mâchoire. Cependant, j’aurais bien trop peur de la façon dont elle me regarderait ensuite. Pareil pour Finn. Poe, rien à secouer, mais ça m’énerverait quand même qu’il l’apprenne. Je perds un peu le fil de la conversation. J’affiche un sourire. Un sourire faux, fixe, car même entre eux trois, je me sens terriblement seule. Comme si j’étais déconnectée de leur monde. Comme si je n’y appartenais pas.

Je soupire. Soudain, j’entends Rose dire : « Bla bla bla, _Ben Solo_ , bla bla bla… » Je sursaute en entendant ce nom et lève la tête. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Si fort que j’ai l’impression que mes amis pourraient l’entendre.

\- Attends… Quoi?

\- Ralentis, Rosie, je crois qu’on a perdu Rey! rigole Finn.

\- On parlait de Choupette, m’explique Rose en souriant.

\- Chou-quoi?

Mon amie me fixe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Choupette… Pae-Pae? Paige? Ma sœur? La pilote de ligne? Allô ??

Paige Tico, la grande sœur de Rose. Elle l’appelle toujours Pae-Pae. « Choupette », c’est le surnom que moi, je lui ai donné il y a des années pour l’encourager quand elle révisait ses examens pour l’école de pilotage. « _Allez, Choupette! Tu vas y arriver! Tu peux le faire! Je crois en toi!_ » C’est d’ailleurs étrange de ma part d’avoir oublié ce nom pendant une seconde. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- Hein? Tu parlais pas de… de Ben Solo? je lui demande, confuse, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Est-ce que j’ai halluciné son nom?_ L’avoir prononcé devant eux me fait une drôle d’impression. Je me sens comme une criminelle venant de se trahir devant un policier. J’aurais dû me taire. Cependant, mes amis semblent amusés face à mon air hébété. Rose hausse les épaules.

\- Bah, j’ai juste dit que Pae-Pae m’a raconté qu’elle avait rencontré Han Solo, le célèbre pilote de patrouille aérienne, cette semaine. Tu sais, celui dont l’avion fétiche a un nom de rapace millénaire, là…

\- Le _Faucon Millénium_ , précise Poe. La classe, cet engin!

\- Voilà, merci. Elle était un peu intimidée, mais apparemment, il est très sympa. Et très drôle aussi, avec beaucoup de charme malgré son grand âge. Et elle m’a demandé si son fils, qui est un de nos supérieurs, je te rappelle, était aussi cool et charismatique que lui.

\- Oh non, celui-là, c’est vraiment un con! peste le latino en portant son whisky à ses lèvres, whisky dont il a légèrement abusé compte tenu du ton de sa voix.

Je fronce les sourcils et le fusille du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? s’étonne Rose.

\- C’est juste un fils de riche perte… perten… prétentieux qui se croit au-dessus des autres. Je sais de quoi je parle, mes parents sont amis avec les siens et on a fait nos études ensemble. Je me souviens d’un prof en parti… paculi… particulier qui le priv… privilégiait tout le temps. Snake ou un truc du genre. Bref, Solo a toujours été comme ça.

Je bouillonne de rage. Je n’aime pas la façon dont Poe parle de Ben. J’aimerais prendre sa défense, mais ça éveillerait les soupçons et je devrais leur expliquer à quel point il se trompe. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas comment il est avec les autres employés.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, je l’aime pas trop, avoue Finn. Chaque fois que je le croise, il a toujours l’air de me prendre de haut. J’espère que je ne serai plus dans la boîte quand il sera au « pouvoir ». T’imagine, se faire commander par un gars à peine plus vieux que nous? Et puis, je suis sûr que c’est le genre de type à se taper un maximum de filles et à bien profiter de son héritage!

\- Yep! fait Poe en manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Un vrai fils à papa! Enfin, un « neveu à tonton » plutôt…

\- C’est faux!

_Zut_. Je n’ai pas pu me contenir. Les trois me dévisagent. Je pourrais presque voir des points d’interrogation apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes. J’ouvre la bouche, mais reste muette. Finn commence à parler comme Poe et ça me dégoûte.

\- Je veux dire que… On le connaît pas, on peut pas juger, je tente de me rattraper. Désolée de faire l’avocat du Diable, mais je pense qu’il ne pourra jamais être pire que son oncle. Et puis, vos remarques sont d’un cliché…

Ça passe. Je n’aime pas leur mentir si frontalement, mais je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Leur médisance me convainc encore plus du fait qu’ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Il va falloir que je garde ça pour moi. J’ai l’habitude. 

\- C’est vrai qu’il est dur, Skywalker…

\- Non, la pire, ça reste Plasma! coupe Finn.

 _\- Phasma_ , corrige Rose avant de poursuivre. Moi, Skywalker, je lui dis toujours bonjour avec un grand sourire quand il arrive le matin et il m’ignore en me jetant à peine un regard. Pour son neveu, je sais pas trop. Mais comme je capte plein de choses depuis l’accueil, je peux vous dire que j’ai entendu autant de gars qui parlaient dans son dos que de filles qui fantasmaient sur lui. Et probablement aussi sur son compte bancaire… C’est ce que j’ai répondu à Paige.

Et il fallait que parmi tout ce monde, il remarque _la_ fille qui ne l’avait jamais vraiment remarqué, à savoir bibi. Curieusement, l’idée que d’autres ait jeté leur dévolu sur lui me rend un peu jalouse. Un tout petit peu. _Bas les pattes, les filles! C’est_ moi _qui l’intéresse! Pour des raisons obscures…_

\- T’en as entendu qui fantasmaient sur moi aussi?

Rose fronce les sourcils.

\- Poe! T’es _gay_!

\- Et alors? Y’a pas que Solo qui peut avoir des groupies! Faut dire qu'avec ce corps de rêve…

Il dit ça en nous montrant ses muscles. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup fantasment sur lui, même s’il adore jouer les « beaux gosses », mais je sais que son ex-copine, Zorii, semble vraiment avoir des envies de meurtre le concernant depuis qu’il l’a trompée avec un homme. Fantasmer sur le fait d’égorger Poe? Oui, ça, je peux très bien comprendre. Finn sourit en lui tapotant l’épaule.

\- Toutes ces groupies auxquelles tu as brisé le cœur en sortant avec moi, Poe…, plaisante-t-il en faisant mine de pleurer. Les pauvres! Comment as-tu pu leur faire ça? Monstre!

\- C’est un sac… sacrifice qui en valait la peine, lance Poe en lui envoyant un baiser.

Je hausse les sourcils. _Ah, ces deux-là…_

\- Blague à part, je vois vraiment pas ce que ces filles peuvent bien trouver à Solo, confie Finn.

\- Bah, je sais pas, demande-leur! le badine Rose. Bon, il est bien trop grand et massif pour moi, on dirait une montagne, mais qui sait, c’est peut-être un bon coup!

Je deviens écarlate, comme une écrevisse. _Effectivement._ Mais ils ne remarquent pas mon embarras. Le sujet de conversation change rapidement. Je m’en suis sortie de justesse. Je me dis que je dois être une très bonne actrice pour qu’ils passent à côté. Ils ignorent tant de moi. Le reste de la soirée se déroule comme à notre habitude. À l’extérieur, je suis le rayon de soleil qui sourit tout le temps et rit à gorge déployée entourée de mes amis. À l’intérieur, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi seule.

Lundi. Une vraie bouffée de chaleur m’étouffe chaque fois que la semaine recommence. Que ce soit ici ou dans tous mes boulots avant, le rythme que je suis tous les jours depuis sept ans est suffocant. J’arrive dans le grand hall, je salue Rose et monte jusqu’à mon étage. Me revoilà dans l’open space parmi les bureaux, occupés cette fois par tous mes collègues. Je me dirige vers le mien dans la cohue quotidienne et fixe un moment celui sur lequel Ben s’était appuyé.

Je ferme les yeux. Je me remémore cette soirée. Est-ce que j’aurais désormais droit à un moment de répit tous les vendredis? _Ben._ Je souris en pensant à lui et aux montagnes russes émotionnelles qu’il me procure depuis le coup de l’ascenseur. Mais nous n’avons rien prévu pour « faire plus amples connaissances », comme je l’avais proposé. Nous n’avons pas échangé nos numéros ni ne nous sommes promis un resto ou un cinéma. J’aurais bien aimé, juste pour voir, puisque même les soirées avec mes amis me dépriment désormais. Finn et Rose… Ils comptent beaucoup pour moi malgré tout. J’aimerais tant pouvoir être heureuse à leurs côtés. Je m’en veux d’être comme ça.

Je m’installe à mon ordinateur. _C’est reparti!_ Une série déchaînée d’études de documents, de discussions autour de dossiers et de prises de tête avec Poe. Parfois, ma supérieure directe, Gwendoline Phasma, circule parmi les bureaux. Je suis intimidée par cette grande blonde. Elle représente une autre source de stress incontestée chez moi. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Je ne veux pas qu’elle me réprimande à cause d’un dossier ou d’une tâche mal accomplie.

J’ai peur. J’étouffe. J’ai chaud et froid en même temps. Quand je ne suis pas sur les nerfs, je m’ennuie à mourir. Je fais toujours les mêmes choses. Si bien que je doute de plus en plus de mes véritables capacités. Sur une affiche collée au mur, je lis « _SKYWALKER ENTREPRISE : À l’Écoute De Ses Employés!_ _Travaillons tous en équipe!_ » et je manque de m’étouffer de rire. Sacrée publicité mensongère! Lorsque je débats en réunion, je me sens toujours ignorée, comme si on ne tenait jamais compte de mon avis.

Durant la pause du midi, avant de descendre à la cafétéria, j’aperçois une femme en train de taper à son clavier. Elle doit avoir plus du double de mon âge. Toute bossue, toute tordue. Le visage ridé et fatigué. Et je me dis que jamais ça ne s’arrêtera. Que je serai emprisonnée dans cet enfer pour toujours. Que cette dame pourrait très bien être moi dans trente ans. Enfin, si je ne me suis pas littéralement tuée au travail avant. Et cela accentue ma dépression.

Le feu s’empare de ma gorge, enfume ma cage thoracique, brûle lentement ma chair. Je me sens tel Prométhée dans la mythologie grecque, enchaîné à un rocher, condamné à une souffrance éternelle, un aigle venant chaque jour dévorer son foie, foie qui repoussait toutes les nuits. Moi, c’est tout mon être que des flammes insatiables viennent consumer jour après jour sans jamais en être rassasiées. Je ne suis plus qu’un cadavre ambulant prisonnier dans un brasier ardent. Sans fin. Combien de temps encore vais-je bien pouvoir tenir comme ça? Combien de temps avant que je ne m’effondre en cendres?

Début d’après-midi. J’accomplis mes tâches habituelles. Je me demande ce que fait Ben en ce moment. Contrairement à la semaine dernière, j’angoisse désormais à la pensée qu’il ait tourné la page et fait un trait sur notre histoire, si l’on peut appeler ça une histoire. Après tout, il ne m’a rien dit quand je lui ai proposé de passer du temps ensemble. Il s’est contenté de sourire. Et juste avant, il m’avait demandé de tout oublier. Mais comment je pourrais oublier ça?

En attendant, j’essaie de réfléchir. Quand a-t-il bien pu me remarquer? J’ai essayé de lui demander, mais il n’a pas voulu répondre. Je prends une seconde pour y penser. Une soirée durant laquelle j’étais particulièrement bien habillée? Je ne porte jamais rien d’osé ou de provocant pourtant. La robe bleue de l’autre fois avait un col en V échancré, mais étant donné le peu de seins que je possède, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de beau décolleté. Sinon, sur mon visage, rien qu’un peu de maquillage pour cacher mes cernes. Et puis, apparemment, ça remonte à bien plus longtemps que ce soir-là.

Je ne me souviens même plus les rares conversations que nous avons eues avant l’épisode de l’ascenseur. Est-ce quelque chose que j’ai dit? Fait? Porté? Est-ce simplement mon joli minois? J’essaie de me mettre à sa place pour comprendre. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre.

 _Je suis Ben Solo. Je suis le neveu du PDG de l’entreprise, un Skywalker, massif, qui regarde le monde du haut de mes un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Environ. Je n’ai jamais eu à me battre pour survivre parce que tout m’est toujours tombé tout cuit dans le bec._ Je crois. _Il y a cette fille qui travaille au 50 ème étage. Je l’ai vue parmi tant d’autres durant des réunions et des soirées et il m’est arrivé de la saluer ou de lui parler affaire de temps en temps, mais sans plus. Elle me plaît bien. Pourquoi?_

Je soupire. Je me creuse les méninges, mais je ne vois vraiment pas. Je ne sais même pas quel est son genre de femmes. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question! Est-ce qu’il est attiré par les brunettes folles et insignifiantes d’un mètre soixante-quinze qui prétendent être ce qu’elles ne sont pas, frustrées sexuellement et au bord du burn-out? Si j’étais lui, c’est sûr, je n’aurais jamais voulu de cette Rey quelque chose… Je me frappe le front, m’infligeant une gifle mentale par la même occasion. Si je me rabaisse constamment en continuant de me voir à travers _mes propres_ yeux, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Je recommence donc l’exercice en me basant sur les indices que je possède.

_Je suis Ben Solo. Je suis à cette petite fête de bureau en compagnie de mon oncle et d’une poignée d’employés. Je discute probablement avec quelques membres qui travaillent également au dernier étage. Là, j’aperçois cette fille et je la trouve jolie dans sa robe bleu ciel. Et alors, plus rien n’existe autour de moi à part elle. Elle rit avec ses amis en sirotant un verre de punch. Je trouve son sourire magnifique et j’aimerais bien aller lui parler. Je n’ose pas. Pourtant, ça fait longtemps que j’y songe. Mais bon, de toute façon, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire._

_Plus tard, me croyant seul dans cette partie de l’immeuble, je tombe sur elle, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, en entrant dans l’ascenseur. Mon cœur s’arrête. J’aimerais lui dire bonsoir, mais je ne veux pas la déranger. Elle a l’air très concentrée. La cabine descend et soudain, c’est la panne. Je me retrouve avec elle dans le noir, un peu confus, embarrassé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Quelques pas et voilà qu’elle se retrouve juste devant moi. Je retiens mon souffle. Elle me touche le visage. Je me demande quelle mouche l’a piquée. Est-ce qu’elle sait que c’est moi?_

_Je tente de lui parler, mais elle met son doigt sur mes lèvres pour les clore. Je pose ma main en coupe sur sa joue. Je la prends par la taille. J’ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Elle ne fait rien pour m’en empêcher. Ça a même l’air de lui plaire. Est-ce qu’elle ressent la même chose que moi? Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. J’imaginais ce moment où elle me remarquerait enfin depuis si longtemps. Souvenir de mes draps qui, si je ne les avais pas lavés, porteraient encore la marque des rêves torrides desquels elle était la reine. Je…_

Non. J’arrête. Je me suis égarée et ça me fait trop mal. Je m’en veux encore plus de lui avoir fait subir ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Et de toute façon, je ne me sens pas plus avancée. Quand j’essaie de me mettre à sa place, la fille que j’imagine n’est pas moi. Alors, _pourquoi_? Je n’y comprends vraiment rien. Ce garçon est une véritable énigme!

\- Salut, Raie Manta!

Je sors de mes divagations et pousse un grand soupir d’exaspération.

\- La ferme. Arrête avec ça, Poe! Je travaille! C’est pas le moment!

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, mais Solo veut te voir dans son bureau.

Je déglutis. Est-ce que j’ai bien entendu?

\- Solo…, j’articule avec difficulté. Tu veux dire _Ben_ Solo?

\- Y’en a qu’un seul, ici, de Solo, réplique Poe en haussant les épaules avant de réaliser son jeu de mots involontaire. Hé! Seul, Solo…

Je roule les yeux et acquiesce. Si j’ai l’air énervée contre lui, il ne remarquera pas le bruit sonore des palpitations de mon cœur. Il n’a pas l’air plus surpris que ça que Ben Solo me demande. D’habitude, s’il y a un problème, c’est à Phasma de me convoquer. Et Dieu sait à quel point elle est sévère. Mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier. Finn a eu droit à de sacrées représailles après une bourde commise il y a quelques mois et il en est encore tout retourné. Moi, je me rappelle une fois où elle m'avait réprimandée pour je ne sais plus quoi il y a longtemps. Je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais revivre ça. Je me lève et monte jusqu’au dernier étage. Je vais peut-être manquer de temps pour terminer mes tâches aujourd’hui, mais je m’en moque. J’angoisse seulement à l’idée que Ben m’ait convoquée pour me dire à nouveau de l’oublier.

Son bureau se trouve juste à côté de celui de son oncle, qui l’a nommé vice-président. Je toque à sa porte en retenant mon souffle. J’ai hâte de le revoir. Il m’invite à entrer. Je tourne la poignée et m’exécute, brûlant d’impatience. Il est assis à son bureau. Au téléphone. Je vois son visage s’illuminer quand il m’aperçoit. Il me fait signe de lui laisser une minute, le temps de conclure son appel de toute évidence important. Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Je l’observe. _Il est sexy, quand même, quand il travaille…_ Je me frappe mentalement, honteuse d’avoir ce genre de pensées. J’ai les mains moites. Je reste plantée là comme une imbécile. Ben finit par raccrocher et me sourit.

\- Tu m’as demandée?

Il hoche la tête puis se masse la nuque avec embarras.

\- Oui, je voulais te parler de… Mouais, en fait, je crois que j’avais surtout très envie de te voir… Mais tout bien réfléchi, je ne sais pas si c’était forcément une bonne idée. Faudrait qu’on soit discrets au bureau et puis, j’imagine que tu es très occupée.

Il n’imagine pas à quel point. Je fais quelques pas vers l’avant et me mets soudain à bâiller. Ben fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça a pas l’air d’aller. T’as pas dormi cette nuit?

Je secoue la tête.

\- J’ai à peine fermé l’œil. J’ai rarement le temps de me reposer durant la semaine. Et le week-end, quand je ne travaille pas, ça m’arrive souvent de faire des insomnies.

La nuit de vendredi était pour tout dire la seule vraie nuit de sommeil que j’avais eu depuis longtemps. J’y ai d’ailleurs fait un rêve érotique assez perturbant, et pourtant si diaboliquement délicieux, où Ben était l’acteur principal. Ça, hors de question de lui raconter.

\- C’est pour ça que t’as toujours l’air exténuée, déduit-il. Et en plus, tu restes souvent très tard le soir au bureau. C’est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler à la base. Rey… Tu travailles beaucoup trop…

Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

\- Oui, je… Je fais des heures supplémentaires.

Ben me regarde, un voile de tristesse passant alors sur ses yeux.

\- Je m’inquiète vraiment pour toi. Ça ne m’étonne pas que tu passes autant de « journées de dingue » avec des horaires pareils! Pourquoi tu travailles autant?

Je sens mon nez me piquer. J’essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais mon cœur commence à se serrer. Je crispe les mâchoires. Ben attend ma réponse. Je ne dis rien.

\- Dis-le…

J’entends toute la peine qu’il a pour moi dans le ton qu’il emploie. Toute ma vie, j’ai fait bonne figure. J’ai toujours accompli plus que ce que l’on attendait de moi, même si malgré tout, ça n’avait jamais l’air assez. Je n’ai jamais rien dit pour ma souffrance quotidienne, mon intense sentiment de solitude et mon impression de brûler constamment. Je n’ai jamais parler de ce que je ressentais réellement au fond de moi. Mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Je ne peux pas me cacher en prétendant que tout va bien. Pas avec lui. Il murmure encore :

\- Dis-le…

Je secoue alors la tête en grimaçant tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

\- Parce que j’ai besoin d’argent!

Je craque. J’éclate en sanglots. C’est trop! Tout ce que j’ai dû contenir à l’intérieur de moi sans jamais pouvoir le partager sort enfin, fait surface, me submerge entièrement. Je n’ai plus aucun contrôle. Mon visage est si crispé que j’en ai des crampes. Ben me fixe, impuissant. J’enfouis mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes.

\- Je me démène toute la journée et toute la semaine! Encore et encore! Mais ce n’est jamais assez pour me sortir du mode survie que je subis depuis que mes parents m’ont abandonnée! Je… Je ne vis même plus! Je prétends que tout va bien, mais je suis en train de m’asphyxier! Je m’autodétruis à petits feux et si je continue comme ça, je vais mourir! J’en peux plus!

J’ai la gorge tout irritée. Mon nez coule. Ma vision se brouille à cause de mes larmes. Je crois que je vais m’effondrer, m’écrouler lourdement sur le sol. J’entends des pas se précipiter vers moi et sens alors deux grands bras chaleureux me rattraper. Ben me serre contre lui. Je secoue la tête et me débats un peu, tentant désespérément de me dégager de son étreinte.

\- Non! je me lamente entre deux hoquets. Lâche-moi! Ça va aller, je vais me reprendre, je…

Non. Ça n’ira pas. Il le sait très bien. Et moi aussi. Je pousse un grognement de rage. Et de douleur.

\- Pourquoi t’es comme ça avec moi? J’ai… Moi, j’ai été horrible avec toi et… Je mérite pas ça! Et puis, je me plains alors que tout le monde doit vivre la même chose au travail! Je suis un monstre d’égoïsme!

Il ne me lâche pas. Ses bras sont bien trop puissants pour mon petit corps frêle. J’abandonne.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ressentirais quoi que ce soit pour moi! je poursuis avec une voix brisée. Je ne suis rien du tout! J’aimerais vraiment qu’on m’explique ma place dans tout ça! N’importe qui serait capable de faire mon travail! Toi, tu es un Skywalker! Tu es quelqu’un d’important ici! Moi, je me fonds dans la masse! Je ne comprends même pas comment t’as pu me différencier des autres! Je pourrais me tuer à la tâche, personne ne le remarquerait! On n’arrête pas de me traiter comme un chien ici! Je ne suis vraiment rien!

Je pleure de plus belle. Nous tombons tous les deux à genoux. J’ai peine à respirer. J’ai les yeux et le visage qui piquent à cause des larmes salées sur ma peau fragile et irritée. Ben me tient toujours. Je laisse enfin sa chaleur et son odeur m’envelopper. Je me sens toujours indigne de tant de compassion, mais j’en ai vraiment besoin. Ce genre d’affection est une chose que j’avais longtemps attendue de mes parents, mais d’aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils ne m’en ont jamais témoigné. Je m’agrippe à sa chemise, y enfouis mon visage rougi. Je sens que je vais laisser un mélange de larmes, de mascara et de morve sur le tissu. Il soupire.

\- Pas pour moi.

Je hoquète. Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire par là? Je continue de sangloter. Ben prend soudain une grande inspiration.

\- Depuis la première fois que je t’ai vue.

Je renifle et lève la tête vers lui, sans comprendre.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu voulais savoir depuis quand j’étais amoureux de toi.

Je frissonne. « Amoureux de _moi_ ». C’est la première fois qu’il me le dit directement. J’en ai le souffle coupé. Ben me raconte alors en me caressant doucement les cheveux pour me calmer :

\- Ça fait presque trois ans maintenant. Tu étais nouvelle à la boîte et tu assistais à une réunion avec Luke, mon oncle. Tu étais peut-être intimidée, mais tu ne le laissais pas paraître. Tu t’es d’abord contentée de prendre des notes et moi, je te regardais faire. Tu n’appréciais déjà pas Luke parce qu’à chaque fois que tu étais en désaccord avec ce qu’il disait, tu affichais de ces grimaces! Ça m’a bien fait rire.

Je me frotte les yeux, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle. Je me souviens vaguement de cet épisode. J’ai assisté à tellement de réunions… Je ne sais même plus de quoi Skywalker parlait.

\- Et à un moment, Luke a dit quelque chose qui t’a vraiment énervée, poursuit-il. Tu as laissé échapper un commentaire et quand tout le monde s’est tourné vers toi, tu l’as parfaitement assumé. Tu t’es levée et tu as poliment, mais fermement exprimé ta façon de penser. Et tu avais de bonnes idées! Tu en avais marre que Luke se rattache toujours au modèle trop glorifié du passé pour la société et tu as suggéré de mieux l’adapter à la nouvelle génération! Tu n’as pas eu peur de te mesurer à lui. C’était bien la première fois que je voyais quelqu’un oser tenir tête à mon oncle! D’habitude, tout le monde est là à lui lécher les bottes et à le vénérer comme un dieu. À le prendre pour Saint Luc ou je ne sais quoi…

Je pouffe du nez. C’est vrai. Mais cette audace s’est effilochée avec le temps, ternie par mon travail incessant. Je crois aussi que j’avais trop peur de me faire renvoyer, puisque je me souviens à présent que Phasma m'avait tapé sur les doigts pour ce coup-là. Parce qu'il est interdit de répondre au grand Luke Skywalker comme ça, bien sûr!

\- Si j’avais pu, je t’aurais applaudie! Je t’ai regardée et je me suis dit que tu étais une vraie battante. Et la plus merveilleuse femme que j’avais vue de toute ma vie. Et depuis ce jour, je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Quand je te voyais au loin comme un rayon de soleil dans la foule avec ton grand sourire, quand tu prenais la parole durant les réunions, quand tu étais avec tes amis, quand tu me saluais lorsqu’on se croisait et aussi les fois où on parlait boutique, c’était comme si une grande lumière m’envahissait tout entier.

Ben soupire ensuite :

\- Mais j’ai aussi remarqué que malgré ta présence lumineuse, tu avais l’air de plus en plus exténuée. Avant aujourd’hui, je te voyais toujours te forcer à ne rien laisser paraître, même quand tu semblais sur le point de fondre en larmes. Et j’avais de la peine pour toi sans vraiment savoir ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de tes affaires et de toute façon, on ne se parlait que très rarement. Ça aurait fait bizarre. Je me disais que tu allais sans doute me rembarrer en me disant que tu n’avais besoin de personne.

_J’aurais fait ça, moi?_ Je réfléchis deux secondes. Oui, probablement. Je lui aurais poliment expliqué que tout allait bien et qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire. C’est mon genre. Mais maintenant qu’il le dit, j’aurais aimé qu’il le fasse. J’aurais aimé voir ce qu’il se serait passé.

\- Tout ça pour dire que j’ai toujours éprouvé une grande admiration pour toi, ta force de caractère et ton courage, malgré la manière dont Luke te traite, dit-il en grimaçant, sans doute honteux du comportement de son oncle. Et même si tu m’as vraiment brisé le cœur l’autre fois, ça ne m’empêchera jamais de t’aimer.

Je lève la tête et croise son regard. Je suis touchée. Émue. Je ne m’attendais pas à une telle déclaration. Il me regarde et me sourit avec une telle tendresse que je sens mon cœur fondre.

\- Tu es forte. Encore plus que je ne le pensais après ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais c’est normal de craquer parfois. Tu n’as pas à toujours rester impassible comme ça! Tu n’es pas une machine, tu ne peux pas tout garder à l’intérieur de toi!

Un faible sourire vient éclairer mon visage. Une énième larme roule sur ma joue. Mais pas une larme de tristesse cette fois. J’approche instinctivement mon visage du sien. Je meurs d’envie de l’embrasser. C’est fou à quel point je suis attirée par lui! Mais je me ravise. J’ai promis.

\- Tu devrais peut-être voir un psy, me conseille Ben. Je crois que ça pourrait t’aider à aller mieux.

Je pousse un long soupir.

\- J’ai pas le temps pour ça…

\- Pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à tes amis? Ou à ta…

\- Ma famille? je renifle. Comme je te l’ai dit, ils se sont débarrassés de moi. Ils n’ont jamais été là pour moi de toute façon…

\- Je suis désolé… Certainement pas au même niveau que toi, mais je sais ce que c’est.

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-il? Je blottis ma tête dans le creux de ses pectoraux, sentant les battements de son cœur contre mon oreille.

\- Et mes amis… Je n’en ai que deux et ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ont leurs problèmes, eux aussi… Et puis, j’ai peur qu’ils me rejettent s’ils découvrent qui je suis vraiment.

\- Si ce sont vraiment tes amis, ils t’accepteront tel que tu es, chuchote Ben.

J’étouffe un sanglot.

\- Je sais, mais j’ai peur! Et de toute façon, même quand je suis avec eux, je me sens terriblement seule… Je me sens tout le temps seule.

\- Tu n’es pas seule.

Ben passe à nouveau la main dans mes cheveux et me donne un petit bisou sur la tête.

\- Oui, mais… Mais… Eux et tous les autres croient savoir qui je suis, une gentille petite fille bien sage et serviable, toujours de bonne humeur, parfaite. Une vraie Mary Sue! Mais en vérité, ils ne savent absolument rien de moi! Et j’ai l’impression que de toute façon, personne n’en a rien à fiche!

\- À quoi?

\- À fiche. Rien à foutre, quoi. Parce que _personne_ ne me connaît!

J’entends Ben secouer la tête.

\- Moi, je te connais.

Je suis un peu étonnée. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cette affirmation. Si Poe était là, il dirait que ça sonnait prétentieux. Mais Ben m’a bien dit qu’il avait remarqué que j’allais mal longtemps avant aujourd’hui pourtant. Il est bien le seul. Et étrangement, il a compris que je n’en parlais à personne. Je me remets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je sens que Ben ne sait plus trop quoi dire.

\- Est-ce que je… Je peux faire quelque chose?

Je frémis. Des flammes douces, chaleureuses, viennent s’emparer de moi, chassant le feu habituel qui me ronge le corps de l’intérieur, partant de mon bas-ventre. Une idée germe dans mon esprit troublé. Oui. Comme les autres fois. Le seul moyen pour que je me sente bien, vraiment bien, ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Je me redresse et le fixe droit dans les yeux avec un regard implorant.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que tu peux faire, je soupire.

Il fronce les sourcils, prenant le temps de comprendre ma pensée, puis affiche son malaise.

\- Euh… Là, tout de suite, sur la moquette?

Je baisse la tête et renifle. J’ai les yeux bouffis et je sens une larme noircie de mascara couler à nouveau sur ma joue. Je cambre légèrement mon bassin vers l’avant. Je veux qu’il me prenne, mais je ne lui sauterai pas dessus. C’est à lui de décider. Il pousse à son tour un soupir.

\- Pff, pourquoi à chaque fois que je t’ai dans mes bras, on se trouve toujours dans des endroits insolites? marmonne Ben d’un ton renfrogné. L’ascenseur, le bureau, la moquette… Un lit, c’est quand même bien plus pratique et confortable, tu crois pas? Et puis, au moins, j’ai ce qu’il faut dans le tiroir à côté du mien…

Un frisson me parcourt l’échine. Il est tenté. Je retiens mon souffle.

\- Écoute, c’est pas que j’en ai pas envie, mais…

Mais il secoue la tête et plonge ses iris sombres et désolés dans les miennes.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Rey. Déjà, on est au bureau, donc ce n’est ni l’endroit ni le moment, et pour le reste, je t’ai déjà expliqué. Avant la scène de l’ascenseur et encore aujourd’hui, dans mes rêves, quand je te le fais, tu en as vraiment envie.

Je sens mes joues chauffer. J’avance la main et, cambrant un peu plus le bassin vers l’avant, défais un bouton de sa chemise, écartant le tissu, observant sa peau, l’effleurant en me mordant la lèvre.

\- J’en _ai_ envie.

Il frissonne, ferme les yeux et, la bouche entrouverte, pousse un profond soupir, réagissant intensément au contact de mes doigts sur la chair de son torse. Comme si je l’avais touché plus bas. Il pose alors sa main sur mon poignet pour arrêter mon geste.

\- Rey… Non. Je suis fou de toi et c’est vraiment difficile de te résister. Alors, ne complique pas les choses. Je t’en supplie.

J’essaie de récupérer ma main, mais il la garde serrée dans la sienne.

\- Je ne parlais pas que de désir, ajoute-t-il. Ça, je n’en doute pas. Je te parle de _sentiments_. C’est quand même bien plus qu’une simple attirance. Je ne veux pas que tu en aies envie juste parce que je te fais te sentir bien. J’ai bien compris que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi et je dois me respecter. Et puis, je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais je ne suis pas ton jouet!

Je baisse la tête.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais considéré comme tel. Je ne veux pas d’un jouet. Ni d’un inconnu qui peut être n’importe qui comme la première fois. C’est _toi_ que je veux.

Ben crispe les mâchoires. Ça lui fait quelque chose. Il respire lentement sans me quitter des yeux. Je crois qu’il réfléchit.

\- Je ne peux pas servir d’échappatoire à tes problèmes, Rey, comme je ne peux pas les régler à ta place. Il faut que tu leur fasses face. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu deviennes dépendante à moi comme une addiction à l’alcool ou la drogue. Je veux t’aider, mais pas comme ça. Ça nous ferait du mal à tous les deux.

Je sais qu’il a raison. Je me répète depuis le début de cette histoire que ce besoin charnel est égoïste de ma part. Mais c’est plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sortir de là.

\- Comment tu pourrais m’aider alors? je gémis.

Ben s’attendrit.

\- Déjà, je peux en parler avec toi. Si jamais tu as besoin de te confier, je serai là. Je ne veux pas que tu profites de mes sentiments, tout comme je ne veux pas profiter de ta détresse émotionnelle, mais on peut être amis! me sourit-il.

\- Difficile d’être simplement ami avec quelqu’un avec qui on a couché, surtout quand on meurt d’envie de recommencer, je réponds du tac au tac.

Il rit, mal à l’aise, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à calmer tes ardeurs… Sinon, je ne peux que te conseiller à nouveau de moins travailler. C’est vraiment mauvais pour ta santé, tu sais. Qui est responsable de toi? Phasma, non? Il faudrait que tu lui en parles.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je crains Phasma et de toute façon, je n’en serai pas plus payée. Et si jamais il venait à me le proposer, je refuserais catégoriquement qu’il m’offre de convaincre ma supérieure voire même son oncle d’augmenter mon salaire. Je ne veux pas avoir l’air de profiter de lui. Et encore moins d’envoyer le message : « _Coucher avec le neveu du patron? Le meilleur moyen d’obtenir une augmentation!_ »

\- Et on pourrait se voir en dehors du travail aussi? je demande avec des yeux de labrador. Comme on… je t’en avais parlé?

Il cajole doucement ma main dans les siennes, comme si c’était quelque chose de très précieux. Son sourire s’élargit.

\- Si tu veux. Je vais te donner mon numéro personnel. Le tien, je l’ai déjà, il est enregistré dans ton dossier. J’aurais voulu t’appeler ce week-end, mais je n’étais pas sûr que tu le veuilles. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Ben se lève et se dirige vers son bureau. Comme il n’a toujours pas lâché ma main, je suis obligée de le suivre. Il prend un stylo et griffonne une série de chiffres sur un post-it. Puis, il me le donne. Je souris. Je ne sais pas comment le remercier. Comme je ne peux pas l’embrasser sans que ça risque de déraper, je me jette à nouveau dans ses bras pour l’étreindre contre moi. Il rit et me rend mon câlin. Oui, je fais des câlins à un de mes supérieurs! Au diable le professionnalisme! Il a raison, nous avons largement dépassé ce stade. Ce qui nous relie est spécial. Je respire son odeur et frotte mon visage sur sa chemise pour sécher mes larmes. Je crois bien que je l’ai ruinée à ce stade.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, vas-y. Je n’aime pas celle-là de toute façon.

Sa voix douce près de mon oreille me fait l’effet d’une caresse. Je ris. On dirait vraiment qu’il lit dans mes pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter qu’un gars comme toi me remarque, _moi_? je soupire.

Il m’a déjà raconté cette histoire, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. C’est vraiment un honneur. Je l’ai traité comme un moins que rien la première fois, sans penser une seule seconde à ce qu’il ressentait, et pourtant, il m’aime toujours. Il s’est énervé à un moment, car c’était inévitable, mais aujourd’hui, il a quand même pris le temps de me consoler sans rien attendre en retour, persuadé que je ne l’aime pas. Du moins, pas autant que lui m’aime.

Je suis plutôt impressionnée par tant d’altruisme. Surtout qu’il a été très sage et respectueux par rapport à notre relation. Il n’a pas voulu profiter de ma faiblesse alors que je lui étais tout offerte. Qui aurait cru? Au travail, j’ai été habituée aux contrats. Sans parler du cliché de l’employée qui « passe sous le bureau » pour percer. J’ai du mal à croire qu’on puisse faire autant pour quelqu’un sans que ça nous rapporte quoi que ce soit en échange.

Ben est vraiment incroyable. Unique en son genre. Je ne peux m’empêcher d’éprouver beaucoup de reconnaissance et d’admiration à son égard. Oui, c’est un personnage impressionnant. Quand je pense que je me fichais complètement de son existence avant cette histoire… Je ne l’imaginais pas comme ça. Je ne sais même plus quel opinion j’avais de lui avant. Au final, je suis bien contente d’apprendre peu à peu qui il est vraiment. Et je ne m’en sens qu’encore plus attirée.

\- Tu t’es contentée d’être Rey, murmure Ben en me caressant à nouveau les cheveux. Juste Rey. Et ça me suffit.

Je me dégage lentement de son étreinte et l’observe en silence, réalisant quelque chose d’important. Lui, il me voit vraiment. Lui, il peut remarquer mes faux sourires. Mon masque. Il sait qui je suis. Et j’aimerais aussi pouvoir me voir à travers ses yeux. Je veux croire que je suis celle dont il ne cesse de faire les éloges. S’il avait eu le courage de venir me parler avant, je serai remontée dans le temps pour me dire : « _Rey, cet homme est un héros. Surtout, ne le rejette pas!_ » Il prend à nouveau ma main dans la sienne et la maintient contre son cœur en me souriant. Je sens que je vais fondre. J’ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de l’embrasser. Comment est-ce que ça, juste ça, pourrait lui suffire?

\- Ben?

Un rapide coup à la porte avant que cette dernière ne s’ouvre. Nous sursautons et tournons aussitôt la tête.

\- On m’a rapporté l’enregistrement de vendredi dernier de la caméra de l’open space du 50ème et…

Je retire vite ma main de celle de Ben. Luke Skywalker nous dévisage avec incompréhension et une pointe de dégoût.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker: Cockblock professionnel!
> 
> Faut dire que ce chapitre était gorgé de références ;) Le fait que j'appelle Paige "Choupette" vient de la première fois que j'ai vu Star Wars 8. J'étais tellement embarquée dans l'action au début du film que je n'arrêtais pas d'encourager Paige pour qu'elle atteigne la télécommande en l'appelant "choupette" XD Ça vient de là. Aie aie aie, que va-t-il se passer?? :) Je suis la reine du suspense! :O Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que dans le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra plus sur Ben ;0


	5. RECONNEXION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne pouvant plus contenir toute la souffrance en elle plus longtemps, Rey explose enfin. Heureusement, Ben est là pour la réconforter et lui redonner foi en elle-même. Rey est très émue, touchée par cette compassion et dévotion. Mais à l’insistance de Ben pour que leur relation demeure saine, elle doit ravaler ses envies de céder à la facilité et confronter ses problèmes au lieu de se servir de lui comme soulagement temporaire, malgré toute l’attirance qu’elle a envers le jeune homme. Le karma vient alors littéralement frapper à leur porte car ils se font surprendre par Luke Skywalker, le patron, confus et un peu dégoûté de voir son neveu et une employée se tenir la main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre! Attention, on s’attaque à un gros morceau! J’ai essayé de faire les paiements à chacun des chapitres précédents et d’apporter une résolution/conclusion à chaque chose mise en place avant. J’espère que je m’en suis mieux sortie que ceux qui on écrit Star Wars 9!😅😅😅
> 
> En tout cas, c’est ce que semble penser Luciefée, ma bêta-lectrice. Au passage, un grand merci à elle et à ses précieux conseils!😊
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaira!

Je me retrouve seule face à Luke Skywalker dans son bureau. Je suis assise sur une chaise, les cuisses serrées l’une contre l’autre, les mains à plat sur les genoux comme la gentille petite fille que je dois toujours être. J’avais peur à l’idée de parler à ma référente Phasma et voilà que je me retrouve à devoir m’expliquer devant le grand patron en personne. Ce dernier me toise. Je pourrais l’entendre penser : « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait avec mon neveu pour qu’il insiste à ce point à ce que je t’accorde un moment, toi? »

Lorsqu’il nous a surpris, Ben a été incroyable. Un excellent acteur. Il a simplement dit à son oncle, tout en lui rappelant mon nom, que je lui avais fait part de mes idées pour améliorer SKYWALKER ENT. et qu’il les trouvait merveilleuses. Et que même si elles ne lui plairaient peut-être pas sur le coup, Skywalker se devait au moins de les écouter. Ben lui a aussi rappelé qu’en tant que futur PDG, ce serait bientôt lui qui gérerait la société de toute façon et qu’il comptait bien prendre en compte mes conseils.

Alors que je suivais Skywalker jusqu’à son bureau, Ben m’a lancé un regard plein d’encouragements. «  _Allez, Rey! Tu vas y arriver! Fais face à tes problèmes. Affronte tes peurs. Tiens-lui tête. Tu peux le faire! Je crois en toi._ » Je lui fais confiance. Mais j’ai beaucoup moins confiance en moi. Je souffle un bon coup. Mon patron n’est pas bête. Il a dû remarquer le noir sous mes yeux que j’ai essayé tant bien que mal d’essuyer. Il nous a vus nous tenir la main. Tant pis s’il s’imagine que j’ai manipulé Ben pour lui imposer mes idées. Moi, je sais très bien que ce n’est pas vrai. Alors, je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance.

Je ne pleure pas. Je raconte à voix posée ma situation. Je lui dis que je sais que pour lui, je suis une employée tout ce qu’il y a de plus banale, mais que mon opinion devrait compter autant qu’une autre dans une firme se vantant d’être à l’écoute de ses travailleurs. Je lui rappelle la réunion dont Ben m’avait parlé et lui explique, professionnellement, en quoi je trouve que se rattacher à un passé trop glorifié et romantisé en répétant ses erreurs est néfaste pour l’entreprise.

\- Donc, j’en conclue que vous suggérez le fait qu’il est temps d’en finir avec tout ça? À vous entendre, l’héritage de cette entreprise est un échec.

\- Non, non! Bien sûr que non! Au contraire, il faudrait plutôt apprendre des erreurs du passé et aller de l’avant! L’idée, ce n’est pas l’abolition d’un système qui ne fonctionne pas, mais une évolution pour lui permettre de fonctionner.

Je lui donne alors quelques exemples pour appuyer mon propos.

\- Bon… Écrivez-moi donc un dossier sur ce projet pour que je puisse reconsidérer vos idées, finit par me dire un Skywalker à moitié convaincu. Merci pour cette proposition, euh…

\- Rey.

Mais je n’ai pas terminé.

\- Si je puis me permettre, j’aimerais également vous demander une augmentation de salaire. Et une diminution d’heures de travail…

\- Non, mais…

\-  _ ET!_ je l’interromps en haussant le ton, tout en restant ferme, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et un congé payé. J’ai besoin de prendre une bonne pause pour l’instant.

__

Je lui expose alors mon temps de travail par semaine comparé à mes revenus par mois. Je lui fais remarquer que beaucoup d’employés, surtout des hommes, sont bien plus payés que moi tout en accomplissant le même travail, voire moins. Ça solidifie d’ailleurs encore plus mon argument sur le besoin de faire évoluer la firme. Je lui explique à quel point ce rythme est insoutenable pour moi et nuit à ma santé. Je n’entre pas dans les détails personnels, mais raconte que c’est vraiment difficile de joindre les deux bouts.

__

\- Si vous le dites, râle Skywalker. Mais il vous faut une attestation médicale pour votre congé. Et pour le reste, de toute façon, je crois que je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Vu la façon dont mon neveu vous regarde depuis que vous êtes entrée dans le système, vous ne devriez pas tarder à obtenir une promotion.

__

Je retiens mon souffle. C’est un vieux grincheux, mais il reste perspicace.

__

\- Surtout que vous semblez prête à tout pour l’avoir, n’est-ce pas, mademoiselle? Parce que remarquer que Ben a le béguin pour vous est une chose. Faut dire qu’il n’est vraiment pas subtil, marmonne-t-il avant de retourner l’écran de son ordinateur pour me montrer une vidéo. Par contre, vous voir en profiter en lui roulant un énorme patin, c’est le pompon!

__

Mon cœur s’arrête.  _Bon sang, dites-moi que je rêve._ Nous n’avions pas pensé à la caméra de surveillance qui filmait l’open space de mon étage. Cette vidéo-là, Ben ne l’a pas effacée. Non, de toute façon, c’était entièrement ma faute. En tout cas, voilà pourquoi son oncle a fait irruption dans son bureau tout à l’heure. Je nous vois en train de nous embrasser dans un coin de l’écran. Puis, Skywalker met pause au moment où Ben me repousse. Et je suis plus que contente qu’il l’ait fait désormais! Je serre très fort mes mains sur mes genoux pour ne pas trembler. J’essaie de relativiser. Au moins, il n’est pas tombé sur la vidéo de l’ascenseur!

__

J’angoisse. Est-ce qu’il va me renvoyer? Est-ce que tout l’immeuble est déjà au courant? Qui a rapporté cette vidéo? Plutt? Je croyais que Ben l’avait convaincu de ne rien dire. Est-ce que tout le monde au travail va désormais me voir comme la maîtresse du neveu du patron ou je ne sais quoi? Est-ce qu’on va me traiter de tous les noms à cause de ça? « Rey est passée sous le bureau »? Est-ce que mes amis vont me regarder avec dégoût désormais? Je veux disparaître. Je veux qu’on m’oublie, qu’on m’efface de l’existence. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu’on pense ces choses de moi. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Je voudrais que Ben soit là. Son étreinte et ses grands bras chaleureux me manquent. Skywalker répond soudain à ce flot de questions devant se lire sur mon visage :

__

\- En fait, vous vous en douterez, quand j’ai vu ça ce matin, je songeais à vous virer. Mais je suis certain que mon neveu trouvera un moyen de vous réengager tôt ou tard, alors… Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cette vidéo. J’aimerais autant éviter le scandale d’une employée qui s’est jetée sur le futur PDG pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait.

__

Je deviens rouge. De honte, mais surtout de colère. Comment ose-t-il?  _Rey, tu as eu l’audace de sauter sur un homme sans même avoir vu son visage durant une panne d’ascenseur et tu y es allée jusqu’au bout. Skywalker n’est rien à côté._ J’ai un tempérament enflammé. Le feu a toujours fait partie de moi. Il y a des étincelles qui l’alimentent dans mes veines. J’ai baissé les bras. Je l’ai laissé me brûler et ce, depuis trop longtemps déjà. Mais je me dis désormais que je peux le maîtriser et m’en servir à mon avantage. Je suis forte. Une vraie battante! Je ne permettrais pas à Skywalker de me traiter de la sorte. Plus jamais.

__

\- Ce qu’il s’est passé entre votre neveu et moi ce soir-là ne regarde que nous, je grince entre mes dents, ferme, le foudroyant du regard. Ne me croyez pas si ça vous chante, mais je n’ai en aucun cas profité de lui pour obtenir quoi que ce soit concernant le travail. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ici, cependant.

__

Je secoue la tête pour appuyer mon propos.

__

\- Ben… Benjamin m’a poussée à venir vous parler, je clame en me relevant sans le quitter des yeux, une main sur la table, le pointant de mon index. Mais le reste, je l’ai fait toute seule, monsieur Skywalker. Sinon, ce serait lui que vous auriez devant vous en ce moment. Mes compétences ne dépendent pas de lui ni de personne d’autre à part moi. Si j’obtiens une promotion, si vous m’accordez une augmentation, ce sera grâce à elles et non pas à un quelconque privilège dont je profiterais. Je suis peut-être une  _nobody_ qui vient de nulle part, mais ça n’empêche pas le fait que je puisse apporter ma pierre à l’édifice dans cette entreprise et croire sincèrement pouvoir en améliorer l’avenir.

__

Skywalker hausse les sourcils, bouche bée. Même si je sais qu’il n’apprécie pas mon culot, je vois qu’il est impressionné par ma franchise et ma détermination. Il n’a pas l’habitude qu’on le confronte au lieu de lui cirer les pompes. Il pousse un profond soupir.

__

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie, je vais y réfléchir. Vous pouvez disposer.  _Rey_.

__

Je sors de son bureau en me sentant soulagée. Après l’explosion vient enfin la libération.

__

__

***

__

__

Les jours qui suivirent furent encore difficiles cependant. Mon stress et mes crises d’angoisse étaient devenus une telle habitude que j’avais encore du mal à tenir tête. J’ai donc suivi les conseils de Ben et me suis pris un rendez-vous avec une psychothérapeute. De toute façon, il fallait qu’elle évalue ma situation et en discute avec un médecin pour que Skywalker accepte ma demande de congé payé.

__

\- C’est une spécialiste, Rey, m’avait dit Ben. Quelqu’un que tu ne connais pas à qui tu peux tout confier sans être jugée.

__

J’ai failli lui dire que je l’avais déjà lui pour cette partie-là, mais en même temps, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu’un sans avoir constamment envie de lui gober la bouche. J’ai donc testé, même si c’était difficile pour moi. Et j’avoue que ça m’a fait beaucoup de bien. J’ai parlé de mon burn-out, de mon stress, de mon manque d’estime, de mes parents, de mes amis et même de ma pseudo liaison avec le neveu de mon patron.

__

La psy, une petite dame du nom de Maz Kanata, m’a bien écoutée, puis donnée les coordonnées d’un médecin qui m’a examinée et, les deux m’ayant effectivement diagnostiqué un burn-out, mon patron a été contraint de m’accorder une pause bien méritée. Ça me fait penser qu’heureusement, le résultat de mon suivi à la clinique s’est avéré être négatif. J’ai eu de la chance, mais c’est une erreur que je ne dois pas reproduire. Maz m’a aussi proposé plusieurs conseils pour lutter contre mon stress. Des exercices de méditation et de relaxation. Et pourquoi pas me lancer dans une activité sportive pour dépenser tout mon surplus d’énergie? Désormais, j’ai du temps pour le faire. J’avais vraiment besoin de vacances.

__

Je ne travaille plus tard le soir. Je n’ai plus des kilomètres à faire pour me rendre au boulot. Je ne me sens plus constamment stressée, angoissée, oppressée, asphyxiée à longueur de journée. Je peux enfin passer du temps à me reposer. À me déconnecter de la folie du monde extérieur pour me reconnecter avec mon corps. À travailler sur moi et prendre soin de moi. À reprendre des couleurs, de l’appétit, du sommeil. À me détendre, me relaxer. Me relâcher entièrement. J’ai pris l’habitude d’aller courir dans un parc de temps en temps pour me défouler. Je n’aime pas particulièrement ça, mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien. Il faut que je me trouve d’autres activités pour canaliser mes émotions. Faire ce qu’il me plaît. J’ai l’embarras du choix!

__

J’ai aussi commencé à mettre de l’argent de côté pour m’acheter une voiture. En attendant, Ben me laisse parfois conduire la sienne, ce qui est juste _hallucinant._ Je me prends alors pour un personnage futuriste de science-fiction pilotant son vaisseau spatial. Je suis tellement enthousiaste que Ben n’est pas très rassuré durant ces moments. Il se plaque contre le dossier de son siège, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, un peu inquiet pour nos vies, tout cela n’ayant rien à voir avec sa conduite en mode « prudence de l’extrême », mais bon. Moi, ça me fait rire aux éclats. Et uniquement quand j’en ai la motivation, je rédige un peu mes idées pour mon dossier. Je reste malgré moi productive de nature, mais cette fois, j’y vais à mon rythme.

__

Ben m’a dit que même s’il sait que Skywalker ne sera pas totalement d’accord avec mon projet, il m’invitera sûrement à le présenter aux autres supérieurs, incluant Phasma, pour voir ce qu’ils en pensent. Je suis un peu intimidée par l’idée, mais j’ai bon espoir qu’ils apprécient. Peu à peu, je reprends confiance en moi. Quand j’ai raconté ça à mes amis, ils étaient très fiers. D’ailleurs, j’ai aussi décidé de plus m’ouvrir aux autres. Je suis d’abord allée voir Rose. Je lui ai expliqué ma situation et mon ressenti lorsque je suis parmi eux. J’avais peur qu’elle me rejette en découvrant qui j’étais vraiment, mais elle m’a immédiatement prise dans ses bras.

__

\- Tu ne m’en veux pas? j’ai reniflé.

__

\- Si, je t’en veux, m’a soufflé Rose. Je t’en veux d’avoir cru que je serai incapable de t’accepter telle que tu es. Tu es mon amie et je t’aime quoiqu’il arrive. Je ne saurais jamais tout de toi et c’est normal que tu gardes quelques secrets. Comme tout le monde. Mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

__

Je lui ai souri. Je me suis soudain sentie bête de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. C’est vraiment un amour. Je suis bien contente d’avoir une amie comme elle. Sinon, avec Ben, nous avons pris l’habitude de faire des sorties ensemble pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître depuis ce fameux lundi. Quand nous ne nous voyons pas, nous pouvons rester au téléphone pendant des heures. J’adore être avec lui. J’ai vraiment l’impression que je peux tout lui dire et qu’il me comprend mieux que personne.

__

Parfois, je me demande comment ça se serait passé si, les caméras et Skywalker mis à part, il avait accepté mes avances sexuelles. Est-ce qu’alors je me serais servie de lui pour me sentir mieux lors de crises pour ensuite le rejeter après avoir obtenu ce que je voulais, honteuse, comme la première fois? En tout cas, c’est sans doute ce dont Ben avait peur. Ça aurait été toxique. Malsain. Je préfère l’état de notre relation actuelle.

__

Un jour, nous prenons un café dans une petite buvette de ma rue. Enfin moi, comme je n’aime toujours pas le café, je préfère commander un milkshake. Je m’installe au comptoir avec Ben. Nous conversons de la pluie et du beau temps et, au bout d’un moment, je lui parle de Rose, de Finn et aussi de Poe et de l’éternel agacement qu’il me procure.

__

\- D’ailleurs, tu le connais, Poe. Pas vrai?

__

Ben prend une gorgée de café avant de répondre.

__

\- Ouais, depuis tout petit. Mais il m’aime pas beaucoup, dit-il enfin en reposant sa tasse.

__

\- Ça m’étonne pas, il n’aime que lui, je peste, me remémorant la fois où Poe avait parlé dans son dos.

__

\- Non, c’est moi qui n’ai pas été très sympa avec lui.

__

Je tourne la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils, surprise. Ben a prononcé cette phrase de la façon la plus nonchalante possible.

__

\- Toi? Mais tu es la sympathie incarnée! je m’exclame.

__

Il étouffe un rire.

__

\- En fait, ma mère l’appréciait beaucoup et je croyais qu’elle l’aimait même plus que moi. Qu’elle aurait voulu que ce soit lui, son fils. J’étais jaloux alors j’ai refusé qu’on devienne copains et je l’ai rejeté. C’était bête de ma part.

__

Je n’en crois pas mes oreilles. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais tout bien réfléchi, je me souviens que je ne sais pas comment il se comporte avec les autres.

__

\- Finn aussi trouve que tu le prends de haut, je souffle.

__

Ben hausse un sourcil.

__

\- Finn? répète-t-il avant de soupirer. Bon, ça va… Je suis habitué qu’on pense ça de moi.

__

Il semble particulièrement résigné à cette idée. Ça me fait tout drôle. Moi qui pensais qu’on allait pouvoir parler dans le dos de Poe tous les deux. J’aurais aimé qu’il me raconte des anecdotes croustillantes le concernant. Ça me fait penser que Ben ne m’a jamais vraiment parlé de son passé. Je n’ose pas trop lui demander. Peut-être qu’il ne  veut pas en parler justement.

__

\- Bref, Poe est peut-être un poil narcissique et en manque d’attention, mais je suppose qu’il a un bon fond. Sinon, ton ami ne sortirait pas avec lui.

__

Je pousse à mon tour un soupir.

__

\- Donc, t’es en train de me dire que je devrais passer outre les préjugés et essayer de vraiment le tolérer au lieu de le rejeter? Parce que Finn est mon ami et que je dois bien finir par accepter son petit copain insupportable?

__

Ben hausse les épaules, l’air amusé, et passe une main dans ses sombres mèches.

__

\- Ah, mais je n’ai rien dit du tout, moi. C’est toi.

__

Je me pince les lèvres. J’ai l’impression d’avoir parlé comme ma psy. Je peux être fière de moi. Je progresse! Je me mets alors à rire. Je ne m’entendrais peut-être jamais avec Poe, mais il faudrait tout de même que j’essaie de voir si c’est possible.

__

\- Ton rire, c’est le plus beau que je connaisse. Tu es radieuse, me complimente Ben. Tu resplendis. Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

__

Je souris.

__

\- On me dit souvent que je suis un vrai petit rayon de soleil, je réponds. Et pour une fois, je le ressens vraiment. Ce n’est plus juste une façade.

__

\- Oui. Tu es  _mon_ petit rayon de soleil.

__

Je rosis jusqu’aux oreilles. Plus tard, je finis par raconter à Rose cette relation. Je saute la partie dans l’ascenseur, que je préfère garder pour moi pour l’instant, car ça m’est plus facile d’en révéler petit à petit, mais ça me fait du bien de lui en parler. Je lui raconte juste qu’on s’est rapprochés et qu’il m’a aidée pour mon burn-out. Rose est tout excitée. Elle agite ses mains frénétiquement comme une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons avant de sauter dans mes bras.

__

\- C’est trop mignon! Tu parles de lui avec des paillettes plein les yeux! Je suis tellement contente pour toi! Et sinon, t’inquiète pas. Motus et bouge cousue pour les gars. Tu le diras à Finn quand ce sera le bon moment.

__

Je souris. Nous avons l’air de deux adolescentes parlant d’un beau gars du bahut. Je me décide finalement à aller voir Finn. Je lui dis que je suis prête à faire un effort avec son copain parce qu’il reste mon meilleur ami, mais que je suis triste qu’ils soient toujours tous les deux fourrés ensemble. Je lui avoue avoir l’impression de ne plus le voir depuis qu’il est en couple et que parfois, j’aimerais que l’on soit juste tous les trois avec Rose. Et à mon grand étonnement, il comprend parfaitement.

__

\- Je suis désolé si tu te sens délaissée, soupire Finn. En vérité, ça m’énerve que tu pestes contre Poe, mais c’est vrai qu’il est souvent maladroit avec toi.

__

\- Je le qualifierais plutôt d’enquiquineur pour ne pas dire un autre mot. Il est quand même vraiment lourd.

__

Mon ami sourit.

__

\- Ouais, je sais pas. Ça reste un petit côté que j’aime chez lui. C’est peut-être sa façon d’essayer de faire ami-ami avec toi. Mais promis, la prochaine fois qu’il ira trop loin avec son humour à deux balles ou qu’il te demandera une tâche ingrate, je lui donnerai une petite tape sur la nuque. Il a intérêt à ne pas trop embêter ma meilleure amie.

__

Je ris et serre alors Finn dans mes bras. Je suis contente de le retrouver. Peut-être que mes amis ne me comprendront jamais autant que Ben, mais je peux toujours compter sur eux et leur soutien pour m’aider à sortir de là pas à pas. Mais Rose n’a pas tort au sujet de Ben. J’aime vraiment discuter avec lui. Et puis, je le trouve très drôle et charismatique. J’aime sa façon de penser, de parler, d’écouter. J’aime son regard hébété quand je lui sors une expression qu’il ne comprend pas. J’aime quand il passe sa main dans l’ébène de ses cheveux. J’aime le regarder lorsqu’il est concentré sur la route en voiture. Et particulièrement son air peu rassuré quand je prends le volant.

__

J’aime chacune de ses expressions faciales. J’aime la manière dont il rit, dont il sourit, dont il s’exprime, dont il ressent, dont il vit. J’aime tant de choses de lui. En fait, j’aime tout de lui. Lors d’une fin d’après-midi, Ben et moi sommes allés voir un film au cinéma. Je dois avouer que j’ai généralement du mal à ne pas faire de commentaires lors du visionnage. Tout le monde autour de moi en a marre. Soudain, j’agrippe le bras de Ben sur son accoudoir.

__

\- Attends, il meurt, là?

__

\- Bah ouais, soupire-t-il.

__

\- Mais c’est pas possible! Il peut pas mourir comme ça! Pourquoi il meurt, d’abord?

__

Quelques « chut! » énervés. Il faut que je parle plus bas.

__

\- Il s’est sacrifié pour elle, Rey, murmure Ben. Il lui a donné sa vie. C’est ça, l’amour.

__

\- Mais… Mais non! je chuchote tant bien que mal. Enfin si, mais je veux dire, la pauvre! Après tout ce qu’elle a vécu, elle mérite d’être avec celui qu’elle aime! Elle était si heureuse! Elle croyait qu’ils allaient enfin être ensemble! C’est trop nul!

__

Il hausse les épaules.

__

\- Au moins, il a eu sa rédemption.

__

\- Mais pourquoi il faut absolument le faire mourir pour sa rédemption? C’est trop facile!

__

\- Je sais pas, j’imagine que les scénaristes étaient juste feignants pour lui écrire un arc complet. Parle moins fort, par contre.

__

Je jette un rapide coup d’œil autour de moi. Je ne vois pas grand-chose dans la pénombre, mais je parie que mes voisins me fusillent du regard. Je me laisse tomber dans le fond de mon siège, les bras croisés. Je m’étais un peu identifiée à l’héroïne et j’aurais voulu qu’elle ait une fin heureuse.

__

\- Je suis dégoûtée. Maintenant, elle se retrouve toute seule.

__

Ben émet un petit rire étouffé, amusé. Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle.

__

\- C’est qu’un film, t’inquiète pas. Et puis, elle n’est pas seule, elle a encore ses amis.

__

\- Mais c’est pas pareil! je rouspète. Et puis, ils ne la comprennent pas autant que lui la comprenait! C’est dégueulasse. Le héros gagne toujours la fille à la fin, mais l’héroïne n’a pas le droit d’être heureuse avec son amoureux. Il faut que ça se transforme en tragédie et qu’elle finisse toute seule!

__

D’autres « chut! ». Je m’enfonce dans mon siège, un peu honteuse. Je jette un regard à Ben. Il m’écoute, mais reste concentré sur l’écran. J’approche mon visage du sien et lui demande, inquiète :

__

\- Toi, tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule, hein?

__

Il tourne la tête. Je vois ses yeux briller dans le noir. Ben se penche alors vers moi. Je frémis lorsque sa joue frôle la mienne. Ses lèvres viennent effleurer mon oreille.

__

\- Jamais, me chuchote-il de sa voix douce et profonde qui me donne des frissons. Je te le promets.

__

Après la séance, nous décidons de nous promener un peu dans les rues, discutant du film. Au coucher du soleil, alors que Ben et moi arrivons dans un parc, je glisse ma main dans la sienne, l’air de rien. Il se laisse faire. Je souris. Nous marchons un moment sur le sentier en silence. Je me demande si les autres passants au loin croient que nous sommes un couple.

__

Je me dis souvent que des collègues du travail me prendraient sans doute pour une privilégiée s’ils me voyaient ainsi me balader avec le neveu du patron. Mais Ben me répond toujours qu’il n’y a aucun mal à ça, qu’il est un être humain comme tout le monde et qu’il trouve que ce serait plutôt lui, le privilégié dans l’histoire, pour que je lui offre si bonne compagnie.

__

Je le regarde. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi. Il m’a permis de m’ouvrir, de briser ma carapace ainsi que le masque que j’affichais tous les jours sur mon visage. De me reprendre en main pour enfin agir et résoudre mes problèmes comme une grande. Il a ravivé une flamme en moi que j’avais oubliée. Et c’est grâce à lui que j’ai compris que je pouvais contrôler celles qui me calcinaient jour après jour. Je soupire.

__

\- Je crois que ma dette envers toi est infinie.

__

Il étouffe un rire.

__

\- Mais non, voyons. Tu ne me dois rien.

__

Je me place devant lui pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin et le regarde d’un air piteux.

__

\- J’aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi. Pour te remercier.

__

Ben arque un sourcil, surpris.

__

\- T’es vraiment pas obligée, Rey, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

__

Je soupire.

__

\- Il n’y a pas quelque chose dont tu aurais envie? j’insiste. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux!

__

\- Un « merci » me suffit.

__

Ben aperçoit un banc au bord de l’allée, devant une étendue d’eau. Il part s’y asseoir, me guidant par la main pour que je fasse de même. Je baisse la tête, toujours tracassée.

__

\- Ce dont tu aurais envie, c’est que tes sentiments soient réciproques…

__

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il simplement pendant que je m’assois à ses côtés. Mais c’est pas grave, tu sais. Je vais m’en remettre. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Et puis, je suis quand même content qu’on soit amis.

__

« Amis ». Je souris. Mais je lui ai fait très mal et après tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi malgré ça, j’ai vraiment envie de me racheter. Je suis sûre qu’il m’a déjà pardonnée. Ce serait son genre. Mais moi, c’est loin d’être le cas. Je m’en veux encore terriblement d’avoir été aussi égoïste et immature. Peu importe la période que je traversais. Je ne suis plus au fond du trou, j’ai travaillé sur moi-même pour me sortir de là et je suis prête à arrêter de rester constamment centrée sur ma petite personne. Alors, je me tourne vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

__

\- Ben… À part ça, qu’est-ce que _toi_ , tu veux? Dis-moi. Je t’écoute.

__

Ben étouffe un petit rire mélancolique.

__

\- Tu es bien une des rares personnes qui s’en préoccupent.

__

Il marque une pause avant d’ajouter :

__

\- Je veux… Pff… Il y a plein de choses que je voulais. Par exemple, quand j’étais petit, je voulais devenir pilote comme mon père.

__

Je fronce les sourcils.

__

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l’es pas devenu?

__

\- Parce qu’en tant qu’héritier des Skywalker, je me dois de reprendre le flambeau! soupire Ben. Je suis destiné à marcher dans les pas de mes ancêtres pour que l’entreprise reste dans notre famille, comme Luke n’a pas d’enfants. Et tant pis si ce n’est pas ce que moi, je veux.

__

Malgré moi, je suis surprise. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que Ben ne veuille pas devenir PDG comme son oncle.

__

\- Ça me rappelle quand tu me disais que j’étais important parce que je suis un Skywalker. Mais personnellement, c’est moi qui ai de quoi t’envier. Toi, tu ne fais pas partie d’une grande famille célèbre. Tu n’as pas à en porter l’héritage. Tu peux être toi et devenir ce que tu veux. Pas moi.

__

Je serre un peu plus sa main dans la mienne, la caressant de mon pouce pour lui apporter mon soutien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

__

\- Je voulais aussi que mes parents soient là plus souvent, poursuit Ben. Maintenant, je sais que contrairement à ce que toi, tu as vécu avec les tiens, ils m’aimaient et ne m’ont jamais rejeté. Mais ils travaillaient beaucoup et j’étais souvent seul à la maison. C’est pour ça que je me reconnais beaucoup en toi niveau solitude. Mon père volait comme un oiseau aux quatre coins du globe et ma mère était débordée par sa carrière politique. C’est surtout Luke qui m’a élevé pour que je reprenne l’entreprise familiale. Il m’a toujours mis la pression pour que je sois à la hauteur, puisqu’il base sur moi toutes ses attentes.

__

Je soupire. J’ai vraiment de la peine pour lui. Il me raconte ça d’un ton triste, mais résigné, comme s’il était persuadé qu’il n’avait aucun choix dans son histoire. Comme s’il n’avait jamais eu le choix. Comme si sa vie n’était qu’une fatalité qu’il subissait, croyant ne pas pouvoir s’en sortir. Comme s’il avait perdu espoir. Nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne le pensais.

__

\- Donc, pour toi, ton héritage est plus un fardeau qu’autre chose, je conclus. Et dire que certains au bureau te prennent pour un con…

__

Ma remarque le fait rire.

__

\- Oh, mais je l’ai été, insiste Ben. Je ne suis pas parfait, tu sais. Quand j’étais ado, je pouvais piquer de ces crises de colère… Je te raconte pas. Je cassais tout autour de moi.

__

J’imagine. Le voir en colère m’avait vraiment estomaquée la dernière fois.

__

\- Toujours à cause de ce fichu héritage. Moi, je voulais juste être un garçon comme les autres. J’avais un prof, Snoke, qui s’intéressait à moi uniquement parce que j’étais un Skywalker. Alors, il me privilégiait et tous mes camarades me détestaient. Comme si j’étais un monstre. Mais c’était vraiment un prof horrible. Il n’arrêtait pas de vanter tout le mérite de mon nom, mais une fois seul à seul, il me réprimandait sévèrement, me répétant à quel point il était déçu de mes travaux et que j’étais une honte pour ma famille.

__

Le ciel commence à s’assombrir. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Je frissonne. Je ne porte qu’une petite robe d’été jaune et une veste en jean par-dessus.

__

\- J’avais aussi un ami au collège, ajoute-t-il. Tai. Enfin, c’était plus qu’un ami. Tu m’as dit que tu avais une dette envers moi pour t’avoir aidée. Eh bien, moi, c’est pareil avec Tai. Lui, il se souciait vraiment de moi. Il m’écoutait et m’encourageait aussi à m’ouvrir aux autres au lieu de tout garder enfermé à clé à l’intérieur. À être qui je suis réellement. Il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Il n’avait que 23 ans quand il…

__

Ben ravale sa salive et crispe les mâchoires, serrant les poings, ma main avec.

__

\- Un jour, on était en voiture. Je lui parlais de mon ressenti avec Snoke et Luke et il me disait encore de ne pas tenir compte de cette pression qu’ils m’infligeaient. De seulement « être l’homme qu’il savait que j’étais ». Et soudain, un conducteur complètement taré nous est rentré dedans. Un certain Ren. Un bel enfoiré. Si j’avais pu, après, je l’aurais tué de mes propres mains. Parce que la voiture a fait un tonneau et Tai…

__

Sa voix se brise. Ses lèvres se pincent. Son visage se crispe, devient rouge. Son menton se met à trembloter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je reste immobile, impuissante.

__

\- Sa nuque s’est brisée. Il est mort sur le coup. Moi, j’ai survécu, mais comme j’étais au volant, je me suis toujours dit que c’était en partie ma faute. Et je me suis à nouveau renfermé sur moi-même. Tu es la première personne à qui je raconte tout ça depuis, en fait.

__

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il se montre tellement prudent quand il conduit. Et moi qui accélère lorsqu’il me prête sa voiture! Quelle idiote! Pourquoi ne m’en a-t-il pas parlé plus tôt? Je me demande à nouveau s’il va pleurer. J’ai entendu des larmes dans sa voix. Est-ce que je dois le prendre dans mes bras, comme il l’a fait avec moi l’autre fois? Lui offrir mon épaule pour qu’il puisse se lâcher? Je me contente de recouvrir le dos de sa main avec ma deuxième paume. Je me sens minable. J’aimerais tant pouvoir l’aider à mon tour, faire n’importe quoi pour qu’il aille mieux.

__

\- Oh Ben, je suis désolée, je…

__

Que dire? Il secoue la tête avant de renifler. Puis, s’essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche, il souffle un bon coup.

__

\- Ça va aller. Ne t’inquiète pas, je… C’était il y a longtemps et… Enfin, ça fait du bien d’en parler.

__

Je pose alors ma main libre sur son épaule et lui offre un sourire compatissant. Ben pousse alors un profond soupir.

__

\- Je voudrais faire honneur à Tai et être vraiment moi. On a tous un rôle à jouer dans la machine et si certains rêves ne se réalisent pas, on peut toujours tirer le bon côté des choses. Comme avec toi, par exemple. Mais j’ai l’impression que pour diriger l’entreprise, je suis obligé d’être un Luke 2.0. Ou d’être comme mon grand-père ou mon arrière-grand-mère… Ça me fait aussi penser au moment où Luke a voulu que je lui explique ce qu’il s’était passé entre nous dans l’open space, soupire Ben en se frottant le visage avec embarras.

__

Il m’avait dit que son oncle voulait lui en parler, mais il ne me l’avait pas encore raconté.

__

\- Je sais bien qu’une part de lui me considère comme un échec, croyant que je suis trop occupé par toi, entre autres, pour pouvoir gérer la société proprement. Comme si tu m’influençais avec tes idées déviantes aux siennes. Je lui ai dit que je n’étais plus un gamin et que j’étais capable de prendre mes propres décisions, mais je suis sûr qu’il croit que je ne lui serai pas un digne successeur. C’est ce que Snoke me disait tout le temps. Comme si les deux ne m’avaient jamais vu comme une personne.

__

\- Moi non plus, je ne t’ai pas considéré comme une personne lors de l’épisode de l’ascenseur, je soupire, ressentant à nouveau une pointe de culpabilité.

__

Ben me fixe un court instant avant de faire non de la tête.

__

\- C’est du passé, ça. Je t’en ai voulu sur le coup, mais c’est fini, me rassure-t-il. Je sais maintenant que ce n’est plus le cas, contrairement à Luke, par exemple. Et puis, toi au moins, le fait que tu t’intéresses à moi n’a jamais eu quoi que ce soit à voir avec mon statut d’héritier des Skywalker.

__

Je m’étais bien jetée dans ses bras sans même avoir vu son visage, après tout.

__

\- Pff… J’en ai un peu marre de vivre dans l’ombre de ceux qu’il y a eu avant moi. PDG d’entreprise, pilote de patrouille aérienne, politiciens… Ils ont tous réussi dans leur vie! C’est beaucoup de pression pour moi, car tout le monde s’attend à ce que je sois à la hauteur de tels exploits. Alors, je me demande aussi où est réellement ma place, parfois.

__

Il baisse la tête.

__

\- J’aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi, je me désole.

__

\- Mais tu l’as déjà fait.

__

Je fronce les sourcils. Il me sourit faiblement.

__

\- Tu m’as écouté.

__

Je lève ma main pour lui caresser doucement la joue, essuyant de mon pouce le peu d’humidité sous sa paupière.

__

\- Tu ne dois pas te définir que par un héritage, Ben. Il ne faut pas que tu sois comme ton oncle ou comme ton père ou comme n’importe quel autre membre de ta famille. Ton ami Tai avait raison, il faut juste que tu sois Ben. Parce que c’est  _Ben_ que j’aime.

__

Il tressaille et me regarde avec incompréhension. C’est sorti tout seul. _Oh, et puis, zut! Je lui dis!_ Je lui souris, approche mon visage à côté du sien et lui donne un petit bisou sur la joue. Puis, je lui chuchote à l’oreille :

__

\- Ben, je t’aime.

__

Je m’éloigne pour voir l’expression sur son visage. Il me fixe avec des yeux de merlan frit, complètement perdu.

__

\- Tu m’aimes… en ami?

__

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quel merveilleux imbécile.

__

\- Non, banane, je soupire. Ce que j’essaie de te dire, c’est que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

__

Les yeux de Ben s’arrondissent alors comme des soucoupes. Je vois le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je pourrais presque entendre son pouls s’accélérer. Je crois qu’il a besoin de temps pour réaliser ce que je viens de lui avouer.

__

\- Je t’aime bien plus que ça. Je  _t’aime_ parce que tu es un gars en or. Et pas seulement parce que tu m’as aidée. En fait, ça n’a même rien à voir avec moi. J’aime ce que tu  es. Ta franchise, ta patience, ton altruisme, ta compassion… Même ta maladresse! J’ai juste appris à mieux te connaître et tout ce que je peux dire maintenant, c’est que j’éprouve une grande admiration pour toi. Et ce que tu viens de me raconter n’a fait que confirmer mes sentiments. Alors, ne fais pas attention à ce que ton oncle pourrait penser de toi pour sa succession. D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de prendre le pilotage comme passe-temps? Je suis sûre que même en étant juste toi…  _surtout_ en étant juste toi, toi aussi, tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses.

__

Je lui offre un nouveau sourire radieux, cajolant sa main dans les miennes, semblant y tenir comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Puis, j’ajoute d’une voix douce :

__

\- Toi non plus, tu n’es pas seul.

__

C’est la première fois que je fais une telle déclaration. Je n’ai jamais été à l’aise pour parler de mes sentiments avant qu’il ne débarque dans ma vie. Ben me dévisage en silence pendant quelques secondes. Il sait que je n’ai plus besoin d’échapper à mes problèmes avec lui. Je ne peux donc être que sincère. Alors, il se met à rire comme un imbécile heureux, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Ses yeux se mettent à briller. J’approche une main et effleure du bout des doigts ses joues, ses fossettes, ses paupières, ses cheveux, son menton, la ligne de sa mâchoire, son sourire. Il m’imite, lentement, touchant à son tour mon visage. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

__

\- Bon, alors maintenant, est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ou tu préfères qu’on attende encore un p…

__

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase. Il m’agrippe par la nuque et m’attire vers lui pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.  _Enfin!_ Il y a longtemps que j’attendais ça! Je souris et réponds à son baiser. Je ressens comme une décharge électrique. Nous nous embrassons ainsi passionnément pendant un bon moment sur le banc, emmêlant, enchevêtrant, goûtant, savourant nos langues avec avidité. Heureux. Comme si nous venions de nous retrouver. J’enroule fiévreusement mon bras autour de son cou. Lui fait parcourir ses doigts le long de mon dos, sous ma veste. Il m’a manqué!

__

J’éloigne mes lèvres des siennes un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. Nous restons là, les yeux clos, nos fronts collés, nos mains toujours jointes, souriant. Le temps s’est arrêté autour de nous. Le son du vent soufflant dans les branches des arbres du parc, les clapotis de l’eau dans la mare derrière le banc, le début du chant des grillons, le concert de sirènes de la rue au loin. Tout a disparu.  


__

Je n’entends plus que nos halètements. Et nos deux cœurs qui battent à l’unisson. Comme malgré moi, je ne suis pas très confortable, je me lève et viens m’asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui.  Oups. Est-ce que je vais un peu trop vite? Je lui jette des yeux inquiets, mais il rit face à mon audace légendaire. Ben me regarde, m’étudie de la tête aux pieds, le sourire en coin.

__

\- J’aime bien quand tu attaches tes cheveux en demi-queue de cheval comme ça, avec les petites mèches devant tes oreilles, murmure-t-il en les caressant du bout des doigts. Et elle te va bien, cette robe. Un peu moins sexy que la bleue que tu portais l’autre fois, celle-là, j’ai failli tomber à la renverse quand je t’ai vue dedans… Mais oui, la jaune te va très bien aussi. Tu es vraiment jolie avec.

__

Je rougis de plaisir face à tous ses compliments et lui tire la langue en plissant le nez. Puis, joueuse, je me mords la lèvre inférieure et m’approche de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

__

\- Mais je serais sûrement encore plus jolie sans.

__

Je le sens se raidir. Il fait noir maintenant, hormis les lueurs des lampadaires qui éclairent le sentier, mais je suis persuadée qu’il a viré au rouge pivoine. Je suis alors prise d’un petit rire satisfait. Il profite de cette nouvelle proximité pour déposer la chaleur de ses lèvres dans ma gorge. Je frémis et respire profondément l’odeur de ses boucles d’ébène.

__

\- J’adore tes cheveux. C’est rare d’avoir des cheveux aussi noirs naturellement avec un teint aussi blanc! Ça fait contraste, ça me plaît. C’est spécial. Comme toi.

__

Ben me sourit.

__

\- Quand j’étais petit, ma mère me disait que mes cheveux étaient la chose la plus douce au toucher qu’elle connaissait.

__

\- Je confirme! Tu as vraiment des cheveux magiques! je ris en me reculant un peu pour mieux l’observer, toucher sa figure. En fait, j’adore chaque partie de ton visage. C’est fou!

__

Il est alors victime d’un petit rire mal à l’aise.

__

\- Mon visage est plutôt gras et asymétrique… On s’en moquait pas mal à l’école. Surtout avec mes oreilles de Dumbo!

__

Je place une de ses mèches derrière une de ses fameuses oreilles, décollée, dissimulée sous son épaisse chevelure de velours. Je la caresse et me penche un peu pour la mordiller. Puis, j’y murmure :

__

\- Moi, j’adore ça, les petites imperfections. C’est ce qui fait ton charme!

__

Il m’embrasse à nouveau le cou puis remonte lentement jusqu’à ma bouche et nous nous laissons emporter par un autre baiser fougueux, mais délicieux. Comme si nous voulions croquer, dévorer l’autre. Mes bras viennent à nouveau entourer son cou et j’incline un peu la tête pour approfondir cette merveilleuse sensation. J’avance mon bassin pour encore plus me coller contre lui. Je sens alors une bosse entre mes cuisses.  


__

Ce contact nous fait faiblement gémir. Je balance lentement mon bassin d’avant en arrière tout en effectuant des mouvements circulaires, me frottant sur cette bosse qui commence à durcir. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, ses doigts épousant la courbe de mes fesses, accompagnant mes mouvements. Une nouvelle chaleur se met à couler dans nos veines, embrasant nos deux corps, si bien que la fraîcheur du soir ne me tourmente plus. Ben soupire et détache ses lèvres des miennes.

__

\- Rey?

__

Je souris.

__

\- Ben?

__

\- Tu fantasmes aussi sur les bancs de parc ou tu préfères qu’on aille chez moi?

__

J’éclate de rire.

__

\- Oui, ce serait sans doute mieux.

__

Il m’agrippe sous les cuisses et me porte tout en se levant alors que j’assaille de nouveau sa bouche avec appétit. Puis, il me repose par terre. Main dans la main, nous courrons hors du parc pour nous rendre jusqu’à sa voiture. Avant, je lui aurais fait des yeux de labrador pour conduire, mais après ce qu’il vient de me raconter, je préfère lui laisser le volant. Cependant, je le connais assez maintenant pour savoir que ça sera beaucoup plus lent et je ne peux pas attendre! Alors que nous roulons, je trépigne d’impatience. Il me suffit de le regarder concentré sur la route pour qu’une multitude d’idées indécentes me viennent en tête.

__

Lorsque nous nous arrêtons à un feu rouge, je tends discrètement ma main vers lui et empoigne le haut de sa cuisse. Il sursaute et baisse les yeux pour regarder mon geste. Je promène alors lentement mes doigts d’un air faussement innocent jusqu’à cette fameuse bosse et me mets à la caresser avec douceur. J’y dessine des petits cercles du bout de mes ongles. Ben se raidit. Il ferme les yeux et soupire profondément. Je glousse, plissant le nez, très fière de moi.

__

\- Rey, s’il te plaît, m’implore-t-il en gémissant. Je conduis, là.

__

Je retire vite ma main avant que le feu ne repasse au vert. Ben a raison, ça pourrait être dangereux. Pourquoi je fais toujours n’importe quoi quand je suis excitée? Je travaille sur moi, je vais mieux, mais pour ce côté-là, Maz ne m’a pas donné d’exercices ou quoi que ce soit. C’est avec lui que je dois travailler ça. Faire les choses comme il faut. Ne pas être esclave de mes sens. Gagner en maturité. Ben secoue la tête, un peu frustré. Mon contact lui manque déjà.

__

\- Rey, qu’est-ce que j’avais dit à propos de la voiture? maugrée-t-il.

__

\- Pardon! Je suis désolée! Excuse-moi, je soupire, honteuse.

__

J’espère qu’il n’est pas trop fâché contre moi. Je m’en veux pour cette gaffe. Mais après un moment, il étouffe un petit rire, à la fois amusé et découragé par mon comportement.

__

\- Tu te crois maligne, hein? Attends de voir quand on sera arrivés!

__

Peut-être qu’il m’aime trop pour rester fâché contre moi. Et puis, il sait que je fais des efforts pour m’améliorer. L’attente jusqu’à chez lui m’est insoutenable. À un tel point qu’une fois là-bas, je remarque à peine le splendide et spacieux loft dans lequel il réside. Il n’y a qu’un désir de braise qui me consume de l’intérieur. Et mon cœur qui brûle d’amour pour lui. À peine passé le pas de sa porte d’entrée, je le plaque contre le mur pour à nouveau goûter ses délicieuses lèvres pulpeuses. Il essaie désespérément de fermer le battant en même temps.

__

Je me demande si ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire compte comme une activité physique pour « dépenser mon surplus d’énergie », comme me l’a conseillé ma psy. Nous enlevons nos chaussures. Je lui retire son manteau, le lui arrache presque. Tout en continuant de m’embrasser et de m’enlacer, il me guide jusqu’à sa chambre. Son lit est gigantesque. Nous tombons lourdement sur le bord du matelas. Ben se détache lentement de moi et regarde le cadran sur sa table de chevet tandis que je m’évertue à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

__

\- Il est 19h00, remarque-t-il. Est-ce que tu aimerais d’abord manger un morceau?

__

Je hausse les épaules.

__

\- Non, ça attendra. Et toi?

__

Ben m’adresse un petit sourire coquin.

__

\- Moi, c’est toi que je vais manger.

__

Je lui lance un regard de défi et me recule pour m’allonger au milieu du lit. Il me suit et vient se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, m’emprisonnant entre ses bras. Puis, il est pris d’un doute.

__

\- Tu es sûre que… c’est ce que tu veux?

__

Ben me fixe avec des yeux de chien battu. Je lui offre un sourire rassurant. 

__

\- Oui, Ben. J’en ai vraiment envie. J’en ai envie parce que je t’aime.

__

Il me sourit à son tour, fou de joie. Je place ma main sur ses pectoraux et sens que son cœur est sur le point d’exploser. J’attrape son visage entre mes mains.

__

\- Hé… Regardez-moi ces belles petites lèvres pulpeuses… Je vais en faire qu’une bouchée!

__

Je l’attire vers moi pour l’embrasser. Il répond à mon baiser avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je sens alors sa main sur ma cuisse en train de lentement relever la jupe de ma robe. Je frémis. Sa paume palpe ma fesse. Je me redresse sur les coudes le temps de retirer ma veste. Puis, je l’aide à se débarrasser de sa chemise. Je peux ainsi enfin admirer son torse nu et massif que je n’avais pu jusque-là qu’imaginer.

__

\- C’est pas juste! T’as plus de poitrine que moi!

__

Ben tente de réprimer un fou rire, mais échoue lamentablement. Il explose, me serre contre lui, riant aux éclats dans le creux de mon épaule sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Je glousse à mon tour. Il hoquète.

__

\- Je t’adore! Oh, toi alors…

__

Je souris. Moi, c’est son rire que j’adore. Je ferai tout pour l’entendre le plus souvent possible. Je lui jette un petit regard moqueur.

__

\- On éteint la lumière?

__

Ben se calme un peu, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il secoue alors la tête et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

__

\- Non. Cette fois, je veux voir ton beau visage, me murmure-t-il de sa voix grave. Je veux le voir quand je te ferai jouir. Parce que je vais te faire l’amour comme jamais.

__

Un frisson me parcourt l’échine. Mon désir pour lui vient se dessiner à travers le buste de ma robe, comme deux perles sur ma poitrine. Il mordille mon oreille puis redescend ses doux baisers dans mon cou. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. J’adore ça. Je tends les mains vers sa ceinture pour en défaire la boucle, recaressant au passage la bosse à travers son pantalon. Ben soupire dans mon cou, envoyant son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je sens son désir se tendre encore plus au contact de mes doigts. Il vient relever encore plus ma robe pour glisser les siens sur la dentelle de ma culotte. Moi, je cambre mon bassin en écartant un peu les jambes.

__

J’émets un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il se détache de mon cou pour se délecter de l’expression que j’affiche sur mon « beau visage ». Il sourit et passe sa main sous le tissu. Je sursaute. C’est si bon! Je gémis à nouveau au contact de son toucher gracieux tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue gourmandes dévorent de nouveau ma bouche. Je pose les mains sur son dos pour caresser sa peau, m’y agrippant à chaque frisson.

__

Les lèvres de Ben quittent alors les miennes et il s’éloigne de mon visage, repliant et écartant un peu plus mes jambes. Ses intenses yeux sombres me fixent, attendant mon approbation. Je hoche la tête. Il s’applique alors à se frayer un chemin de baisers mouillés en partant de mon genou, tout le long de ma cuisse. Chacun accentuant mon excitation. Puis, il vient embrasser ma culotte et agrippe l’étoffe entre ses dents en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal.

__

Ensuite, il tire dessus et s’éloigne, retirant lentement le sous-vêtement. Une fois ce dernier hors de son chemin, il revient placer sa tête entre mes cuisses et embrasse les lèvres qui s’y trouvent. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise et me mords la joue. Je sens le velours de ses cheveux noirs me chatouiller la peau. Je baisse les yeux vers lui. Il a l’air d’un petit chat lapant son lait. Je trouve ça adorable.

__

Une de mes mains se crispe sur les draps. L’autre empoigne les cheveux de Ben. De temps en temps, je le vois me jeter un regard, très satisfait de mes gémissements et soupirs de plaisir. Après un moment, Ben remonte vers mon visage en me couvrant de baisers. Je l’embrasse à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres sont légèrement salées. Comme la dernière fois, une de ses douces mains passe en-dessous de ma robe pour venir caresser ma menue poitrine. Je soupire et agrippe la jupe de mon vêtement pour le retirer au complet. Ben écarquille les yeux. Il reste sans voix, ému par le spectacle de ma nudité.

__

\- Tu es tellement belle...

__

On dirait un adolescent voyant une fille nue pour la toute première fois. Je suis prise d’un petit rire.

__

\- Toi aussi, tu es beau…  _Pecs_ Solo!

__

Je me redresse soudain, plaque mes mains sur ses épaules et le fais basculer sur le côté. À mon tour d’être au-dessus de lui maintenant. Je l’embrasse, recouvre ses pectoraux de baisers, puis entreprends de lui retirer son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Je me penche et dépose un petit bisou à travers son caleçon sur cette fameuse partie de son anatomie masculine. Elle durcit de plus en plus et commence à se sentir à l’étroit. Je songe à la libérer, sachant parfaitement ce que je pourrais faire ensuite, mais je n’ose pas. Je grimace. Je l’ai déjà fait autrefois, mais je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec ça. Je n’aime pas. Et je m’en veux parce que j’ai vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir.

__

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?

__

Je lève la tête vers Ben. Il a remarqué mon tracas. Je le regarde, toute désolée.

__

\- J’aimerais bien te… te faire plaisir à mon tour, je bredouille. Mais je n’aime pas tellement les turlutes…

__

Ben fronce les sourcils.

__

\- Les quoi?

__

\- Bah, tu sais, les… les turlutes, je dis en agitant frénétiquement ma main près de ma bouche pour imiter le geste. Tu vois?

__

Il s’esclaffe.

__

\- Tu me fais rire, toi et tes expressions spéciales! Bah, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir…

__

Je demeure préoccupée.

__

\- Oui, mais je me sens mal parce que toi, tu me l’as fait et moi, je… Je…

__

J’angoisse. Cette nouvelle pression que je me mets vient me comprimer peu à peu la poitrine. J’ai le nez qui pique. Je ne veux pas avoir encore l’air égoïste! Ben se redresse et me prend par les épaules, plongeant ses prunelles brunes dans les miennes.

__

\- Hé…, me dit-il d’une voix douce pour me calmer. C’est pas grave. Ce n’est pas une obligation de faire ça. On ne suit pas un contrat comme au bureau. D’ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça si tu n’es pas à l’aise. Juste t’avoir ici avec moi, ça me fait plaisir. D’accord?

__

Je renifle et hoche la tête. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et vient tendrement embrasser mon front. Puis, il me prend tout entière dans ses bras. Je respire son odeur et me calme. Les battements de son cœur. La sensation du contact de ses pectoraux contre mes seins. Ses doigts caressant lentement mes cheveux. Ça m’apaise.

__

\- Tu veux qu’on arrête?

__

Je me défais de son étreinte pour l’observer. Et là, je me dis à quel point je suis chanceuse d’avoir un homme comme lui. Il m’écoute, il me respecte et il veut s’assurer de mon bien-être. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Il ne me forcerait jamais à faire quelque chose que je n’aime pas pour son propre désir égoïste. Et il est là pour moi, prêt à me soutenir et à m’accompagner le temps que je réapprenne, voire apprenne tout court, comment fonctionne ce genre de relation. Sainement. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi amoureuse. Je pourrais me mettre à pleurer de joie. Je secoue la tête et lui souris.

__

\- Tu sais que je t’aime, toi?

__

Ben me rend mon sourire.

__

\- Je sais, oui.

__

Alors, je l’embrasse avec passion et le fais tomber sur le matelas. Nous revoilà entrelacés à nous faire mille et une caresses. Partout. Je comprends pourquoi Ben me disait qu’il allait me manger. Il dévore mes lèvres, ma langue, mon front, mes yeux, mon nez, mes joues, mes oreilles, ma gorge, mes épaules, mes bras, mes mains, mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches, mes lèvres du bas, mes fesses, mes cuisses, mes jambes, mes chevilles, mes orteils. Toute ma chair. Tout mon corps. Mon corps qui s’embrase, s’enflamme, brûle ardemment pour lui. Au bout d’un moment, Ben se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet.

__

\- Regarde ce que j’ai là…, sourit-il, moqueur, en agitant une petite pochette dorée.

__

Je fronce le nez et lui tire la langue. Il était temps! Ben se débarrasse du dernier vêtement qu’il lui reste et je le contemple, nu. Je déglutis. Mes joues s’empourprent. J’ai l’impression que ma mâchoire inférieure va se décrocher. Il est beau comme un dieu!

__

Je reprends mes esprits et l’aide à enfiler cette précaution que nous n’avions pas prise la dernière fois sur son majestueux désir affuté. Puis, malgré l’intense chaleur du contact de nos corps, nous venons nous glisser sous les draps. Je me délecte des lèvres succulentes de Ben, écartant lentement les jambes jusqu’à ce que je le sente enfin en moi.

__

Nous effectuons tous les deux des mouvements de bassin pour amplifier la sensation de ce contact, cette connexion inouïe. Nos respirations s’accélèrent. Parfois, nous arrêtons nos baisers un moment, effleurant seulement nos lèvres, nous dévorant des yeux, pour émettre des gémissements harmoniques. Nos mains sont jointes, plaquées sur le matelas. Nos doigts, entrelacés.

__

Ce n’est pas aussi intense et sauvage que la dernière fois. Mais c’est beau. Parce que cela signifie la même chose pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Parce que nous nous donnons entièrement l’un à l’autre. Et parce que nous créons ensemble quelque chose de merveilleux. Comme si nous ne faisions qu’un. Et maintenant, je comprends vraiment pourquoi l’on appelle ça « faire l’ _amour_ ».

__

Encore un mouvement de va-et-vient et nous jouissons à l’unisson. Je crie enfin le nom de Ben. Je balance encore légèrement mon bassin pour faire durer le plaisir et l’embrasse à mon tour sur le front. Il tremble. Il est tout trempé de sueur, quelques mèches collées sur sa peau. Il est magnifique.

__

\- Ben, je souffle en lui esquissant un grand sourire.

__

\- Rey…

__

J’acquiesce. Une pointe d’inquiétude dans ses iris avant qu’elle ne s’entende dans sa voix essoufflée.

__

\- Est-ce que tu vas me rejeter maintenant? Comme la dernière fois?

__

Je fais non de la tête.

__

\- Plus jamais.

__

Il sourit.

__

\- Alors, ta dette est acquittée.

__

Il se penche à nouveau pour m’embrasser et je le laisse faire. Ce qu’il vient de se passer était mille fois mieux que mon fantasme dans l’ascenseur. Parce que ce n’était pas juste une pause pour oublier mon stress quotidien avant qu’il ne me retombe dessus. C’était un bonheur qui pourrait être permanent. Une célébration de la fin de cette dure période de ma vie et d’une nouvelle bien plus heureuse qui commence. Nous avons pris un _ascenseur émotionnel_ qui a bien failli tomber en chute libre, mais qui s’est finalement arrêté au bon étage. Je serre mon homme contre moi. Nous reprenons peu à peu notre souffle. Je l’entends alors renifler dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sens un peu d’humidité sur ma chair. Il est secoué de spasmes, pris de petits hoquets. Je ne sais pas s’il est en train de rire ou de sangloter.

__

\- Tu pleures?

__

Il se redresse pour me faire face. Je vois bien des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Je suis un peu confuse, troublée.

__

\- T’en fais pas pour moi, me murmure Ben avec un magnifique sourire. Je vais très bien. En fait, je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux.

__

Ses paroles me touchent. Je suis très émue. Si ça continue comme ça, je crois que moi aussi, je pourrais me mettre à verser quelques larmes de joie. Car c’est dans ses bras que je ressens enfin un vrai sentiment d’appartenance. Après nous être chacun rassasié l’un de l’autre, nous décidons de prendre un petit encas. Un rapide tour aux toilettes et je l’attends dans sa cuisine pendant qu’il prend une douche, nue sous sa chemise que j’ai à peine boutonnée. Je la lui ai piquée, trop feignante pour remettre ma robe.

__

\- Fais comme chez toi, m’a-t-il dit.

__

D’habitude, je n’ose pas me servir comme ça quand je suis chez les autres, mais je fais confiance à Ben. Je fouille dans son congélateur et y déniche un grand pot de crème glacée à la vanille. Traditionnelle. Mon parfum préféré. Je me trouve une grande cuillère et m’assoie sur une chaise à la table, dégustant mon met à même le pot. Je balaye les alentours du regard. C’est bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Je suis contente de cette magnifique soirée et je me dis que ça, je pourrais le raconter à Rose. J’en ai même très hâte.

__

\- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur, Rayon de soleil?

__

Je lève la tête. Ben entre dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés, un peignoir gris sur le dos. Je hoche la tête, toute contente. Oui, je l’ai trouvé. Et je ne pense pas qu’à la crème glacée. Je me dis aussi qu’il sera le troisième à m’appeler en faisant des jeux de mots avec mon nom. Désormais, Finn ne sera plus le seul à y avoir droit. Je prends une grosse cuillerée et l’enfourne avidement dans ma bouche.

__

\- Tu as un peu de…

__

Ben tapote son index au-dessus de ses lèvres. Au lieu de m’essuyer, je reprends une cuillère de glace et étale la vanille comme du gloss sur ma bouche. Puis, je lui souris avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

__

\- Et là?

__

Il rit et traverse la cuisine, franchissant la distance qui nous sépare. Une fois face à face, Ben penche son visage vers le mien et vient lécher du bout de sa langue la crème sur mes lèvres. Il embrasse ensuite ma bouche sucrée. J’ai l’impression qu’il aime beaucoup la vanille lui aussi. Je lui tends alors une cuillerée et, au moment où il s’approche pour s’en régaler, je laisse volontairement tomber la glace sur mon buste en gloussant comme une dinde. Ben lève les yeux au ciel. Le froid dégouline sur ma peau. Puis, des lèvres chaudes viennent prendre sa place. Il lape ma poitrine. Je ris. Ça me chatouille.

__

Je continue ce petit jeu de « Rey à la vanille » et il y participe avec enthousiasme. Je pousse un petit cri et me mords la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il en profite pour prendre un de mes petits tétons roses dans sa bouche. Il s’agenouille et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, relevant le tissu de ma peau, continuant d’embrasser mes pores. Je caresse son cou de mes deux mains puis les passe sous son peignoir qui, tout comme sa chemise sur moi, doit commencer à se sentir de trop. Ben lève la tête vers moi, posant son menton sur mon petit ventre, et soupire :

__

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmes aussi sur les cuisines…

__

J’éclate de rire.

__

\- Non, t’avais raison. Je déclare officiellement que celui qui a inventé le lit est quelqu’un de génial! C’est bien plus confortable!

__

\- C’est surtout fait pour ça, rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules. Contrairement aux ascenseurs…

__

Je pouffe. Il me fait rire. Je lui lance un peu de vanille sur le bout de son nez avec ma cuillère en lui tirant la langue. Langue qui vient ensuite goûter la glace sur sa peau. Ben vient ensuite poser sa tête sur mes genoux, comme sur un oreiller, m’étreignant la taille. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux humides. Ses cheveux de velours noir qui me chatouille la peau.

__

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de fantasmes, je chuchote.

__

\- Pourquoi?

__

\- Je t’ai  _ toi . _

__

__

***

__

__

Un vendredi soir, avant que mon congé ne s’achève, je décide enfin de présenter Ben à mes amis. J’organise donc une petite fête chez moi. À peine arrivée, malgré sa petite taille, Rose lui saute presque au cou.

__

\- J’avais tellement hâte de te… de vous… enfin, qu’on se rencontre! s’écrit-elle. Rey m’a tellement parler de…

__

\- Toi, finit Ben en riant nerveusement. Tu peux me tutoyer, je vais pas te mordre.

__

Rose lève la tête vers lui pour l’observer, la main en visière sur son front.

__

\- Il est grand, ton copain, quand même…

__

Nous éclatons de rire. Finn et Poe arrivent peu de temps après, légèrement grognons. Quand j’en ai parlé à Finn, il était plutôt étonné et assez méfiant. Je le prends donc à part et lui demande si ça ira pour la soirée.

__

\- Oui, soupire mon ami. Tu fais bien un effort avec Poe, alors moi aussi, il faut que j’en fasse un avec le copain de ma meilleure amie, même si c’est le neveu du patron et que je ne l’apprécie pas trop.

__

\- Je te l’ai dit. Il a remarqué que je n’allais pas bien au travail et il m’a beaucoup aidée pour mon burn-out. Puis, on s’est rapprochés et…

__

\- Je sais. J’imagine que quelque part, je suis surtout contrarié que lui ait compris que tu allais mal et pas moi alors que tu es ma meilleure amie.

__

Il baisse la tête. Je me pince les lèvres.

__

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais ne t’en fais pas, je te fais confiance. D’après ce que tu me dis, il a l’air d’être un bon gars. Mais je le tiens à l’œil.

__

Je souris et le serre contre moi. J’espère seulement que Poe va éviter de nous faire des remarques déplacées. Je me tourne pour justement le voir se tenir devant Ben, les bras croisés. Ce dernier lui offre un petit sourire, mal à l’aise.

__

\- Bon, alors, je parle? Tu parles? Qui commence? fait Poe, l’air un peu renfrogné.

__

\- Euh… Comment vont Kes et Shara?

__

\- Mes parents vont bien, merci de t’en soucier. Comment vont Han et Leia?

__

Ben se contente de hocher la tête. Poe soupire. Pour détendre la tension palpable entre les deux, je sers un verre d’alcool à tous mes hôtes. Nous discutons alors un moment de tout et de rien. Poe et Ben parlent même un peu de leur scolarité ensemble. Recevant soudain la nouvelle par e-mail sur mon téléphone, je leur annonce fièrement que j’ai enfin obtenu mon augmentation. Mon entourage m’applaudit et chacun lève son verre à mon honneur. Ben m’embrasse. Je rayonne. Étonnement, Poe me félicite à son tour, l’air parfaitement sincère. Finn a dû lui parler pour que lui aussi fasse un effort avec moi. Il me demande donc combien je vais gagner désormais. Je lui annonce fièrement mon nouveau salaire.

__

\- Wah, super… Je peux coucher avec Solo, moi aussi?

__

Finn lui donne une tape sur la nuque.

__

\- Aïeuh!

__

Je lève les yeux au ciel.  _Quel abruti…_ Je déteste que l’on croie que je doive cette nouvelle situation uniquement parce que j’ai tapé dans l’œil du neveu du patron alors que j’ai osé me confronter à Luke Skywalker en personne! Mais je laisse couler. Je veux croire que Poe ne voulait pas dire ça méchamment.  


__

\- T’es suffisamment payé comme ça… Polochon.

__

Poe me tire la langue en se frottant la nuque. Je lui esquisse un petit sourire satisfait. Mais pour une fois, cet échange ne m’a pas l’air d’être une confrontation. Ça relevait plutôt de la taquinerie. Presque amical.  _Presque_. À ma grande surprise, sa remarque ne semble pas rendre Ben mal à l’aise. Il se contente de l’ignorer. Malgré les réticences de Finn et Poe à son égard, l’atmosphère se détend peu à peu. Rose propose soudain de jouer à « Je n’ai jamais » comme lorsqu’on était adolescents. Je me plaque la main sur le front. Je sens que je vais perdre.

__

Dans ce jeu, il suffit de déclarer tour à tour quelque chose de tabou que l’on n’a jamais fait. Si quelqu’un parmi les joueurs a au contraire déjà fait ça, il doit prendre une gorgée en silence. Le jeu peut s’éterniser, mais autant dire que le perdant sera le plus ivre qui aura dévoilé aux autres joueurs tous ses plus noirs secrets. Je jette un regard à Ben. Il n’a pas l’air plus gêné que ça et accepte même la proposition de Rose avec enthousiasme. Je crois que ça lui fait plaisir de socialiser avec mes amis. Il peut enfin être qui il est vraiment. Je suis sûre que son ami Tai aurait été fier de lui. Je le lui dirai.

__

\- Il est vraiment cool et charismatique, ton copain, me chuchote Rose au passage alors que nous nous installons en cercle. Faut trop que je le dise à Pae-Pae!

__

Je souris. Si jamais je finis par rencontrer Han Solo comme sa sœur Choupette, Paige, j’espère pouvoir constater que Ben est le digne fils de son père. Nous commençons alors la partie.

__

\- C’est moi qui commence! s’exclame mon amie, tout excitée. Ok, euh… Je n’ai jamais… couché avec quelqu’un présent dans cette pièce.

__

Poe la fusille du regard. Il n’aime pas perdre, quel que soit le jeu. Tout le monde se met donc à boire, à part Rose, naturellement. Elle nous regarde, Ben et moi, prendre une gorgée et me fait un clin d’œil. Je lui tire la langue en plissant le nez. Nous continuons de jouer.

__

\- À moi! dit Ben lorsque vient son tour. Alors… Je n’ai jamais… embrassé quelqu’un du même sexe que moi.

__

\- Bah là! peste Poe en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Je suis sûr que tu l’as fait exprès!

__

Ben hausse les épaules et incline la tête comme pour lui faire une petite révérence, semblant dire : « Tu m’en crois capable? » Finn imite son copain. Moi et Rose nous regardons en éclatant de rire avant de prendre une gorgée à notre tour. Ben me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

__

\- Ok, je me sens très seul tout à coup…

__

\- Mais non, mon cœur, je le rassure en lui tapotant l’épaule. Tu n’es pas seul.

__

Je déclare une chose que je n’ai jamais faite, ce qui est désormais dur à trouver, puis c’est le deuxième tour. Rose recommence. Puis, Poe. Et enfin, c’est à Finn.

__

\- Je n’ai jamais… eu des relations sexuelles dans un lieu insolite.

__

Je deviens écarlate et me tourne pour croiser le regard de Ben. Nous nous fixons pendant une longue seconde avant d’être tous deux victimes d’un fou rire incontrôlable. Si bien que nous peinons à boire notre gorgée. Rose rit à son tour et me jette un regard moqueur. « C’est très intéressant, ça », je l’entends penser. Poe et Finn nous dévisagent. On dirait que leurs yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites.

__

\- Ok, je veux pas savoir, soupire le latino.

__

Je suis bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas ri comme ça. Je me sens enfin à ma place, et je suis sûre qu’il est de même pour Ben. Le feu destructeur qui me ravageait de l’intérieur se sera bientôt entièrement éteint. Il est de plus en plus remplacé dans tout mon être par un feu bien plus chaleureux. Un feu sans fumée pour m’étouffer. Un feu ardent crépitant comme dans un foyer. Comme dans une maison. Le feu de la vie dans lequel je pourrais brûler éternellement sans jamais devenir cendres. Entourée de mes amis et de Ben, je sais désormais que je ne serai plus jamais seule.

__

\- Vas-y, Ben, je lui murmure en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue. C’est à toi.

__

__

__

_FIN._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Ce qui commence dans le smut doit finir dans le smut😏😏😏 Il y a plein de thèmes importants que je voulais abordés! J’espère avoir réussi ma mission et apporté à notre chère Rey la conclusion et le développement qui lui manquait dans le film🧐 et j’ai mis plein de références! Aux films, à l’UE et je crois que tout le monde ici se reconnaîtra pour la scène du cinéma😂😂 
> 
> Sinon, si vous vous demandez pourquoi je termine sur cette phrase en particulier, je vous inviterez à aller relire la toute première phrase du tout premier chapitre. Noter le dernier mot de ladite phrase. Puis, noter celui de ce chapitre. Et voilà. Parfaitement voulu pour noter l’évolution de l’héroïne😘
> 
> Je suis assez fière de cette première fic et j’espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, merci pour tous vos beaux commentaires❤️ À la prochaine!!

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! Quelques petites précisions:
> 
> \- Si j'ai écrit du smut sans protection, c'est déjà pour que ça soit logique dans l'histoire (que Ben ait une capote dans sa poche aurait été la coïncidence de trop et les aurait forcés à réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient) et aussi parce que je me dis qu'il serait intéressant de justement parler de ce genre de risques. Dans le chapitre 2, Rey devra suivre toute une procédure d'"après rapports non protégés", indiquant ainsi les différentes solutions à ce problème. Je pense qu'il est quand même important d'en parler.
> 
> Alors, sinon, si vous êtes frustré(e)s par le comportement de Rey à la fin, c’est exactement ça! Froide avec Ben au début? Dans le déni? Cela ne rappelle-t-il pas justement Rey du 7 et du 8 avant la scène du toucher de main? (et surtout durant une bonne partie de TROS🤪)
> 
> C’est exactement mon point ;0 Rey est au bord du burn-out et elle est par le fait un peu trop centrée sur elle-même. Elle a besoin d’un échappatoire, réalise son fantasme... sans penser aux conséquences! C’est pour ça que je l’ai souligné à la fin ;0 
> 
> Elle agit comme une enfant (encore une fois, c’est Rey tout crachée), ne cherche pas de solution à ses problèmes (genre signaler au concierge qu’ils sont bloqués) et cherche à la place à trouver un avantage à son problème (la panne), voire carrément un échappatoire (à son burn-out). Sinon, elle attend que le problème se résolve tout seul (« Ben fera le nécessaire pour que Plutt oublie cette histoire ») Et dans ces trois exemples, la réponse, c’est Ben! 
> 
> Aussi, elle n’a pas pensé aux conséquences sur son corps. Encore une fois, j'ai joué sur l’idée autour des dangers des relations sans protection pour justement sensibiliser sur ça et parler des solutions dans ces cas-là.
> 
> Elle n’a pas pensé aux conséquences sur sa carrière, que je vais pouvoir développer plus tard et surtout, elle n’a pas du tout penser aux conséquences sur son partenaire! C’est pour ça que j’ai mis le « Comment ça, « moi »? Quel « moi »? » après qu’elle ait entendu Ben. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que son partenaire, dans son fantasme, soit une vraie personne avec des pensées, des émotions, des opinions, etc. Elle ne s’attendait pas à un autre « moi » qu’elle. Seulement un corps à sa disposition. Elle a été très égoïste sur le coup! Et croyez-moi, elle va s’en vouloir ;0
> 
> Dans la suite, Rey va devoir faire un GROS travail sur elle-même. On verra si elle finira par assumer les conséquences de ses actes et essayer de réparer ses erreurs en mettant les choses au point avec Ben, par exemple. En tout cas, ça lui ferait une meilleure prise de maturité que dans TROS!
> 
> Je trouve que c’est un sacré défi et assez intéressant parce que Rey se trouve maintenant un peu comme à la place d’un tombeur qui a profité des sentiments d’une fille pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait avant de la jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Sauf que là, les sexes sont inversés et Rey ne l’a pas fait intentionnellement! C’est cool de voir ça sous une différente perspective ;0
> 
> Je sais que la fin refroidit et rend triste, mais LE DRAMAAAAA (c’est comme ça qu’on accroche les lecteurs ;0 Le bonheur, c’est mignon, mais ça a encore plus de valeur avec le drame à côté #ANGST)
> 
> Donc voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Dites-moi si vous voulez un chapitre 2 dans les commentaires ;0


End file.
